


A Second Chance

by Ren421



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Elricest (Incest), M/M, Yaoi, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren421/pseuds/Ren421
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Al smiled the same smile he used to give him, when he reached out to Sam the way he used to reach out to him, when his lips met the other man’s, Ed felt a shock of jealousy that gave way to nausea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters and I do not make any profit from this venture
> 
> Beta'd.. by me. RUN
> 
> This story was first published in Fanfiction dot net in October of 2007.
> 
> Mr. Writer's Block kidnapped my muse! Kill it!

A Second Chance

 

Ed sat listlessly at his desk. He wondered why everything he did always went awry. He thought he needed time away from Al, to sort things out. Thought that what he’d allowed his brother to start with him was wrong, had kept them from the things, the people they might have done and been with if they hadn’t started sleeping together. And even now, he was convinced that he was right.

But things hadn’t worked out the way he’d planned. His ill-conceived plan of separation from Al hadn’t helped his brother. Instead, it had hurt Al immeasurably. Even now, months since he talked to Al, explained things to him, and Al had hung up on him, it bothered him. He should have sat his brother down when he realized that what they’d started wasn’t what he wanted. Instead, he’d lied to Al, abandoned him. Left him to weep tears of blood.

And for what? Not a damn thing. Somehow, being without him had left a shadow on Ed’s life. The missions, instead of being something to drive towards, something to accomplish, left him feeling unsatisfied. He kept turning to a brother that wasn’t there anymore, with... ‘Can you believe this?’ or… “What do you think?’ Only to find himself alone, because he’d shrugged his brother off like a piece of unwanted garbage.

He thought he wanted to fall in love, he thought he wanted to wake up with that special someone beside him. He thought he wanted to make love, instead of the dirty little shameful sex he’d had with Al. And he’d looked, and looked. And found no one he wanted to be with like that. So, he lowered his standards. Took a lover. Tried both sexes. Nothing. What should have been breath taking and beautiful had quickly become a sordid little chore. And the partners he’d always chosen turned out to be more in love with his reputation and the reflected glory it brought them, than with the man himself. It was depressing.

He’d done what he’d done to his brother to find himself, to find the life he’d always wanted. And it was nothing. He’d broken his brother’s heart and self esteem for nothing. From the bottom of his heart, he wished he’d handled it differently. He would have escaped Al’s unwanted attentions, but at least he could have still had a brother. Now he had no one. Oh, Mustang had tried to warn him, tried to tell him not to run away, to face it head on and clean up the mess he’d allowed to happen. Hell, clean up the mess he’d caused. It was his disastrous choices that had forced the two of them into such intimate and intense proximity. For the first time Ed looked at how he had bonded his brother to his side for so long, made sure his brother had no one else to turn to, made sure his brother had no one else to look up to. No wonder Al had fallen in love with him. And once the fruit of his questionable labors had ripened, he’d ripped it off the vine, stomped it under his boots, and walked away without a second thought.  
He sighed. It was time to go home. Time to see his wronged brother and see what could be salvaged from the mess he’d once again made of both their lives. He picked up the phone and called Mustang. And in a few days, had been reassigned to Central. Mustang was waiting for him at the station, and the two of them walked to the car. On the ride back to HQ, Ed finally mustered up the courage to ask his superior about his brother. 

“I don’t know, Fullmetal,” he said slowly, watching the boy. “He stayed holed up in the house for a few more months after you talked to him on the phone, then just walked away. Didn’t take anything but a backpack. No one’s seen or heard from him since.”

“What??” Ed screeched. “How could you let that happen!! What if he’s hurt or… or… dead?? Why didn’t you take care of him?”

Mustang gave him a cool look. “He’s your brother, Fullmetal. You made the decision to walk away from him without a word. You chose to leave him hurt and alone. What was I supposed to do, arrest him? Lock him up?” Then he looked out the window, feeling hurt and angry.

Ed said nothing, knowing the truth of Mustang’s words. He should apologize. “Look, Mustang…”

“It’s all right, Fullmetal. Forget it.” Mustang was silent a moment. “So, have you figured out what you want? You did find yourself, didn’t you?” At Ed’s red face, he sighed softly. “Was this… self exploration worth what you did to your brother?”

“I never meant for any of this!” En snarled furiously.

“No, I’m sure you didn’t.” Mustang tried to keep his voice gentle, but it was time for the boy to grow up and start taking responsibilities for his actions. ‘I didn’t mean’ was for children, not men. “I’m sure you didn’t mean to destroy both your lives with your willful forbidden transmutation… against your brother’s wishes. I’m sure you didn’t mean to condemn Al to four years in a suit of armor. I’m sure you didn’t mean to make sure the only person your brother could depend on was you. I’m sure you didn’t mean to make sure he had no one else in his life to love. I’m sure you didn’t mean to make sure he had no one else in his life after he was restored. I’m sure you didn’t mean to walk away from him with lies and abandon him for your own purposes. But you did.”

Ed had grown more pale with every word from Mustang’s mouth, and shrank back into the seat. His lower lip trembled so he bit it hard enough to taste blood. His eyes shifted away from the man beside him and his hurtful but true words. “What do I do now?” He whispered forlornly. 

“I don’t know, Ed,” Mustang went on gently. He felt relief. Obviously the boy had already thought about some of the things he’d done, began to take some of the blame for what he caused to happen between him and his brother. Otherwise he would be being treated to a full fledged Edward Elric tantrum. “I know you never meant for things to turn out the way they have, but the fact remains that through your actions, you created this situation. Over and over again. I can’t even imagine what Alphonse must have felt when he finally realized what you’d done. I only know the pain in his voice when he called me. That’s why I told you to call him. At least let him know you were still alive and gave a damn about him, even if you didn’t at the time.”

“I always gave a damn about him,” Ed retorted hotly. 

“No, Ed. If you had, you wouldn’t have lied to him, and ran away. All you wanted at the time was to get him to stop being your lover, without having to deal with the situation. Even as stubborn as you are, even you had to know that simply walking away with a pack of lies wouldn’t do anything but destroy the brother you always professed to love so much, the brother you made sure could see and love only you. I’m sorry to be so harsh, and feel free to hate me if you must. But what you did to Al was wrong. And now he’s gone, and I don’t even know if it would be a good idea for you to find him. He’s been gone for over eight months, and surely he’s found some measure of peace by now.”

“Eight months…” Ed said faintly, feeling sick. Where was Al? Was he hurt? Was he even still alive? What… what if he’d killed himself… But Ed shied away from that painful thought. After everything he’d done to bring back his brother’s body, everything they’d gone through to achieve their goals… What a waste. And Mustang was right, as much as he loathed that. He’d done this to Al, every single bit of it. It had been his pride and selfishness, his need for glory that had made his brother fall in love with him. And then he turned around, spit in his brother’s face, and left him alone, for a year. 

Mustang took mercy on him, and said no more. Once at HQ, Ed requisitioned a car and drove to their house. He’d bought it for them just after restoring Al’s body, meaning for it to be a haven for them. Instead, he’d turned it into a living nightmare, both before he abandoned his brother, and afterwards. 

Inside, it was dusty. A faint stench from the refrigerator warned him to definitely not open it. Al really had walked away with nothing. Standing in the room they’d shared, the bed was still unmade, and if he looked closely, he could still see faint tearstains on the pillow he’d used before he’d abandoned everything he worked for, and everything he caused. And there, on the bed, looking a little worse for wear, was the little stuffed calico cat he’d bought for his brother the very first day after Al had got his body back. They boy had been transfixed by it, and had prized it over all other possessions, because Ed had given it to him. And when Al himself finally walked away, he’d left everything behind that could possibly tie him to his brother. Listlessly, he wandered the house, and then finally noticed the yellowed envelope on the table. He’d missed it on first pass. With trembling fingers, he opened it. 

‘I’m sorry, Ed. I never meant to drive you away. I hope that wherever you are, that you are happy. Goodbye. Al.’

Ed sat at the table and cried miserably for a very long time.

***

Ed did not return to work the following day, nor the next one. Five days later, Mustang finally came down to his house, and found a pale young man wandering a dirty, smelly house with nothing to eat in it. Scattered around the house were fresh fast food wrappers. At least he hadn’t been starving himself. 

“When do you plan to return to work, Fullmetal?” Unfortunately, Ed’s assets were great enough that the boy wouldn’t have to work for years if he didn’t want to. Only by threatening him with sanctions would Mustang be able to force him back, and he knew that was not a good idea at all. 

Ed shrugged silently, a battered stuffed toy under his arm. 

Mustang sighed. “Look. I’ll put you in for a leave of absence, so you can get your head together. And, while you’ve been… wallowing in angst… I’ve had a little detective work done.” Truthfully, Mustang had known all along where Al was and how he was doing. He’d kept a very close eye on the boy, for his own peace of mind. But he hadn’t told Ed that. “Al’s alive and well. As far as I can ascertain, he’s completely severed all contacts with people from your shared life. He has not seen fit to contact the Rockbells, nor anyone the two of you knew in the military. He did stay for about a week with the Tringhams, but then left, and they have not heard from him since.” Mustang took an envelope out of his pocket and slid it across the table towards the boy. “I want you to think long and hard about what you plan to do with this information. I know you are going to do what you are going to do, but I would like to remind you that I tried to warn you about abandoning your brother the way you did. And so I am going to warn you again. Leave him alone. He has a nice job, a nice home, and a nice boyfriend. If he wanted you to find him, he would have contacted us here at HQ, or anyone the two of you used to know. The fact that he has not, shows he has no desire to take up the old threads of life. Leave him be. He’s happy. Well, as happy as he can be right now. Resign yourself to the fact your little family is no more. Make new friends. Find a lover. Make a life for yourself. Make a new family. You’re young, gorgeous, and rich. It shouldn’t be too hard. You know where you stand with your brother now. You know he’s not wasting away in this house waiting for you to come home. Leave him be. Start over.”

Ed sat at the table for a long time after Mustang finally left. He stared at the envelope like it was either a snake that would bite him, or his salvation. Mustang was wrong. It wouldn’t be easy. Not making friends, for the friends he’d made with Al had been because of his brother, not him. It had been Al that always smoothed over his brother’s abrasive personality and forged bonds of friendship. Nor finding a lover. He’d tried that, for months, and it had been a bust. The kisses never felt right, the sex hadn’t been satisfying, the relationship had always left much to be desired, on both sides. And he’d tried to make a life for himself without Al. And had been miserable the whole time, both because what he’d done to Al had grown on him day by day, week by week, and month by month since Al hung up on him in tears, agony in his sweet and vulnerable voice, and because he missed him. He missed Al. All those years, they’d always been together, always worked side by side, always had each other’s back. Oh, if only he’d gently let his brother down when Al had turned to him for intimacy. But he’d been weak. His brother’s mouth had been hot and sweet, his brother’s hands had been warm and pleasurable. It was his own growing sense of dissatisfaction that had made him rethink what he and Al had begun since Al’s restoration. He hadn’t wanted to settle down in a little house with a brother that loved him more than he should have. He’d wanted adventure, travel, excitement. Not until long after he’d burned his bridges with his brother did he realize that the adventure had been satisfying because it had been with Al. That travel alone was very different then a shared journey with Al. That the excitement had been lost when he’d broken his brother’s spirit so callously. 

Was Mustang right? Did Al no longer want to be beside him? Would Al want to at least stay his brother, even if it meant not being his lover? Did Al really not want anything to do with anything they had once shared; places, people, each other? He was vaguely uneasy that Mustang was right. He’d treated his brother abominably. Once he’d fixed his first mistake, he went and made another, somehow of even more titanic proportions. Yeah, Al had died, then been condemned to live life as a hollow unfeeling shell, but at least he’d had a brother that loved him, or at least professed to. Would Al want to have a brother that would do all that, then abandon him like he did? Would Al want anything to do with the brother that stole his heart, then threw it away so cruelly? And the fact that Al had a nice boyfriend, well, that was a good sign, wasn’t it? He wasn’t wasting away for want of him, as Mustang had said. Maybe it would be possible to be his brother once more, now that he wouldn’t have to be Al’s lover anymore. No matter how lovely it had been in the beginning. But not if his actions had made Al never want to see him again.

But Ed was miserable without his brother. He had to know if he’d lost everything by what he’d done to his brother. He had to know if he had a chance at a life with him again. At the very least, he had to see for himself that Al was safe and happy. Maybe then, Ed wouldn’t sit miserable and alone in a house he’d taught himself to hate because of his brother’s kisses.

***

It had come as a dismaying shock to find that Al really was happy. Or, as Mustang said, as happy as a slain, condemned, and rejected young man could possibly be. Oh, he did not want to Al to be unhappy or miserable, but it came as a shock to him after how close they’d always been. Hell, he’d wanted nothing more than to be free of Al’s kisses and caresses, and still couldn’t get over the loss of his brother. He would never forget his first sight of Al. He’d just come from his job at a repair shop, walking through the strange streets with ease, finding a little outdoor café where he’d ordered a hot chocolate. Al had looked around, tapping long fingers on the tabletop. He’d grown in the year since Ed had seen him. His luxurious honey blond hair was longer, still tied back in a ponytail. His face had filled out some, and he was more beautiful than ever, somehow maintaining that delicate angelic face without losing any masculinity. He was dressed casually, not in the sort of jumpsuit most repairmen wore. And he was looking around with an air of expectation.

And in a short while, he found out why. A handsome young man, with dark hair and a dusting of freckles across the bridge of his nose hurried up. Al stood up with a soft smile, reaching out a hand. This then must be the boyfriend he’d read about. Samuel James was his name. When Sam took Al’s hand, leaned up slightly and kissed his brother, Ed felt something shift inside him. He had been relieved to hear Al found someone else. Thought it would make their coming back together easier. He wouldn’t have to worry about rebuffing Al’s advances anymore and risk hurting him more. But when Al smiled the same smile he used to give him, when he reached out to Sam the way he used to reach out to him, when his lips met the other man’s he felt a shock of jealousy that gave way to nausea. He managed to control himself and move closer, the better to hear what they were talking about.

“Hey, baby,” Al said gently, lacing his fingers with Sam’s, sitting down and waving confidently to a waitress. “Liquid candy, right?” With a laugh, Al ordered a large coffee, lots of cream, lots of caramel, and a generous dollop of whipped cream.

He turned to smile at his boyfriend, then frowned. “What’s wrong, Sam? Is Nick bothering you again? If so…”

“No, Al…” Sam ducked his head. “He’s here. Here in town. Not only did I catch the rumors down at the bar, I saw him. He walked right past the window.”

“Who?” Al’s brow ruffled. “Do you need me to straighten someone out?”

Sam gave an affectionate sneer. “Not a chance. You may be an almighty alchemist and deadly fighter, but I hold my own. No… The Fullmetal Alchemist.”

Ed swore silently. He should have ditched his coat, come incognito.

Al froze. “Fuck!”

Ed winced. So often he’d used profanity around Al, and never thought anything about it. But Al had never indulged in that particular vice before. It was horrible to hear that word coming from that sweet mouth.

“Do you think he’s looking for you?” There was a thread of anger in Sam’s voice.

Al shook his head. “No, trust me, I am the very last person Ed would want to see. No, more likely he’s here on some mission. Or just passing through.” He looked thoughtful. “Look, I know we were supposed to meet for lunch, but I think I’d better go back to work. It would never do for him to run into me here on the streets. He might think I was looking for him.” Al got up with a sigh. “Dammit. I was so looking forward to today. Our dates off, hon. Come by my place tonight. We’ll just stay in tonight. The play will still be on by the time he leaves, hopefully.”

“I don’t care,” there was a touch of wildness in Sam’s eyes and voice. “I think you’re wrong. I think he’s finally come for you. I knew he would. I don’t want to lose you, baby.”

Al leaned down, and pulled Sam to his feet, and put his arms around him. “Don’t be silly. I told you, Ed and I are not brothers anymore. Because he wanted it that way. Trust me, he’s not here for me. I just don’t want to see him. It… will hurt.” 

Al’s words did not reassure his lover. Sam watched him with sad eyes. “Can I come to work with you? We can finish our lunch there. I have a feeling….” But he did not go on.

“Sam, honey, you are worrying for nothing. Trust me on this. The Fullmetal Alchemist has more important things on his mind than me, trust me. You’ll see. And of course you can finish lunch with me at the shop. Look, I’m gonna head back.” He dug money out of his pocket. “Get me my usual, and meet me back there. And if you like, you can come pick me up. We can go to my place together. I…” Al blushed. “I’d planned to ask you to stay the night again.”

“Put your money away, goofball. Lunch is on me today. And you don’t have to ask. I love you. I’d move in with you, if you’d let me.” Sam reached up to cup Al’s face tenderly.

Al looked away uncomfortably.

“Listen, baby,” Sam went on, his voice low but intense. “I’d never leave you like he did. You don’t have to be afraid. I’m here for the duration. I’m not ashamed of our love. I’m proud of it. I’m… honored. I love you.”

Al’s face twisted for a moment, then smoothed out in a smile. “I love you too, Sam. I’m… I’m…”

“You’re not ready. Okay. I can wait. Like I said, I’m here for the duration.” Sam kissed him fast but hard. “Go back to the shop. I’ll be there before you have a chance to miss me.”

Al smiled and then kissed Sam this time, long and slow and sweet. “I do love you, Sam. Please know that. If you hadn’t come along when you did….” Al touched noses. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Sam grinned, rubbing noses back. “You’d have been fine. Now go, before he sees you.”

Al just shook his head, and dived back into the crowd. Sam turned, hailed the waitress again, but Ed was already moving away, following his brother feeling shaken.

He realized with a shock that he hated Sam. Hated him with a passion. He knew he was being unreasonable, but he couldn’t help it. And that shocked him. He’d almost destroyed his brother because he didn’t want to be his lover anymore. But seeing Sam kiss his brother, heard his words of love, he’d been enraged. Al was his! Al had been his first! What the hell was wrong with him? And what Sam had said had lanced right through his heart. Sam wouldn’t leave him like he did. Sam wasn’t ashamed of his love. He was proud of it. And Ed… Ed had left him. Abandoned him for over a year. Ed had been ashamed of their incestuous love. Ashamed of his lover. Ashamed of his brother. Ashamed of Al. Oh, he felt ashamed now, but not for Al. For himself. What a hypocrite he was. What a fool. He’d taken the honor of Al’s love, threw it back in his face, and walked away. Only now did he realize that magnitude of his folly. He couldn’t make friends, he couldn’t find a lover, couldn’t make a life for himself, because he’d been in love with Al all along. He’d just let the silly dictates of society overrule him. Let the stupid notion that loving Al, being loved by him, was wrong, dirty, shameful. When all along, it had been something beautiful, something wonderful, something to be proud of. Sam, damn his miserable hide, was in the right of it. And Ed grieved for what he’d thrown away, what he’d hurt, what he’d lost through his foolish pride and arrogance. As if anyone was better than Al, more worthy, more wonderful. What had he done??

***

Before returning to Al’s workplace, Ed took precautions. He’d carefully made his flashy way out of town, then ditched his coat, bought some nondescript clothes, tucked his bright hair under a cap and donned a pair of sunglasses. Looking at his reflection in a store window, he nodded. No one would recognize him now. Oh, Al might, if they ran into each other. But the rumors would say the Fullmetal Alchemist had left town. 

He carefully stayed away while Sam was there. He didn’t want to see any more kisses, hear any more declarations of love, hear anymore about his own stupidity. He knew he should leave. Let Al be. He was happy. He’d found someone to love that wasn’t ashamed of him or what they had. He should go. Mustang was right. But he couldn’t. When Sam finally left to return to his own job, Ed breathed a sigh of relief, and went back to watching his brother through the window of the shop.

Al didn’t wear a uniform, because he didn’t need one. He didn’t get his hands dirty. When someone came in with a broken tool or appliance or anything, his brother clapped his hands and used alchemy to fix it. He kept all sorts of materials on hand for this, in case the owners had lost parts. The store stayed busy all afternoon long, and the cash register rang almost constantly. When the shop closed for the day, the owner praised Al, thanked him for the increase of business. Yes, Al had found himself a niche, one he filled all by himself. He was Alphonse Elric, repairman, citizen, and friend. Not the Fullmetal Alchemist’s little brother. Occasionally, the patrons mentioned that the famous Alchemist had come to town. But Al simply smiled demurely and said ‘no relation’. The Elric name was unusual enough for people to make the connection. And Al did resemble him. One sweet old lady laid her gnarled hand on his, smiling up at him with rheumy eyes and say it was a fine thing that he wanted to prove himself on his own merit, but the resemblance as well as the unusual surname was a dead giveaway. Al simply sighed sadly when she left. 

After the owner departed, Al closed shop. He dropped the metal bars across the plate glass windows, but didn’t lock or barricade the door. He was waiting for his lover. And while he waited, he cleaned the shop. He was in the back, when another young man approached, so stealthily, that Ed was alerted. This one was a blond, almost as bright as Ed’s hair. But his eyes were green, and he was quite attractive. Not as beautiful as Al, of course, not even as good looking as Sam, but attractive. When the unknown man slipped into the shop and followed Al into the back, Ed scowled. Something was amiss.

***

“Hello, darling.” 

Al looked up in dismay. “Nick, what the hell are you doing here?” He set aside his broom and moved towards the young man. “You should not have come here.”

“How could I not? You won’t answer my calls, my letters. Why??”

“Nick,” Al said with gentle patience. “I told you from the beginning, I’m not interested. I’m sorry. But I never led you on. Never made any promises. Hell, we never even went on a date. I left my job because you wouldn’t leave me alone. Why are you bothering me?”

“Because I love you!” Nick cried, eyes filling with tears. “Why wont you love me back?”

“You don’t love me. You just tried to hook up with me because I’m the Fullmetal Alchemist’s brother. Please. He’s all you ever talked about. And I told you, we’re not brothers anymore. Being with me will NOT bring you to his attention. Quite the opposite. It will only earn you his scorn. I’ve told you a hundred times how he feels about me. Why can’t you get that through your head?” 

“Look, Al,” there was a desperation to Nick now. “Maybe that was true when I met you. But now I know you. And I fell in love with YOU. I don’t care about Edward Elric anymore. The man’s a fool for not wanting to be your brother.”

“YOU don’t know what you’re talking about. And Fullmetal may not want to be my brother anymore. But he’s still mine, and I’m proud of him. Keep a damn civil tongue in your head when you talk about him. You know nothing of what happened between him and I.”

“It doesn’t matter. Look, Al. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I lied to you. But I was desperate. I thought he could help me. But I realized when I finally got to know you, I didn’t need help. I love you. Let me make it up to you. I’m ten times the man Sam will ever be. I can show you real pleasure.” He reached out for Al.

Al danced back, his eyes hardening. “You’re barking up the wrong tree, Nick. I love Sam. I don’t love you. Get that through your head. And yeah, the Fullmetal would not have helped you, but you do need help. Serious help. I’ve been as patient with you as I can be. Leave. Leave now. Stop pestering Sam.”

“Fullmetal’s in town, Al,” Nick said slyly. “If I tell him your fucking a man, he’ll be livid.”

Al sighed. “Nick… I’ve told you. Fullmetal doesn’t give a shit about me. If you go to him and talk about me, all you’ll do is piss him off. That’s something you don’t want to do. And Fullmetal wouldn’t give a shit if you told him I was fucking men, women, children, sheep and small woodland creatures. He. Just. Doesn’t. Care. About. Me.” Al punctuated every word as if Nick were retarded. “Now get the fuck out. I’m sick of your shit. I’m sick of you bothering Sam. I suggest you stop. I’m not a very pleasant person either when I’m pissed. And I’m now way past that stage with you. Get out while you can.”

“Oh, Al, my love,” Nick just shook his head as if Al was a beloved but naughty child. “I was afraid you would feel that way. You really leave me no choice. I love you. I want you. But if I can’t have you… I sure as hell wont let Sam have you. If I can’t have you… no one can.” A gun appeared in his hands.

Al stood his ground fearlessly. “It’ll take more than that to scare me, Nick. But you can’t say I didn’t warn you. You’re pathetic.”

Nick gave a cry of rage and opened fire. Al nimbly flipped to the side, but Nick kept tracking him. One of the bullets nicked his shoulder. There was a spurt of red, and Al gave a sharp cry, but kept rotating away from him.

“FUCKING BASTARD. I’ll KILL you for this! You wanted the Fullmetal Alchemist? Well, you’ve fucking got him!”

Al stopped rotating in surprise as Ed came out of the doorway of the front like an avenging angel, arm blade extended. His hat had flown off and he’d discarded his sunglasses. He wanted the little fuck to know who was about to kill him.

“Niisan! What….” He realized his brother was about to kill Nick. “No, Ed, no!” A quick dart and he caught Ed’s arm as it was falling, managing to deflect the deadly blow. The blade dug into the wood of a crate. Spinning gracefully on his toes, Al confronted Nick, who was staring at Ed as if seeing a ghost, gun lowered. Al drew back a fist and slammed it into Nick’s face. The man whimpered softly and felt to the ground in a heap.

“What the hell did you do that for, Al?” Ed ground out, yanking the blade free and retracting it. “He was trying to kill you. He shot you!”

“I’m fine Ed. It’s… a flesh wound.” Al gave a wry smile to be the one saying that instead of his brother. “What are you doing here?”

“Saving your ass, that’s what!” Ed would never forget the fright he felt seeing the blood spurt from Al’s shoulder. “God, you’re bleeding. Here…” He reached for his brother. 

Al danced away, eyes remote. “I’m fine. Thank you. Why are you here?” 

Ed dropped his hands, heart twisting at Al’s evasion. “I came looking for you.”

Al looked stunned. “Why would you do that?”

“What the HELL is going on here?” 

Both men turned to see Sam in the doorway, looking at Ed and Nick with an ashen face. Then he saw the blood on Al’s shoulder. “ Al… you’re hurt!” Ignoring Ed, he sprang past the alchemist and reached for Al, who went into his arms willingly. 

“It’s just a glancing blow, Sam. I’m fine. I didn’t move as quickly as I should have.” Al said gently, taking his lover’s hands.

“Glancing blow, my ass! You’re bleeding like a stuck pig.” He ripped Al’s sleeve right off, and blood was running in rivulets down his arm. “Fuck. Al… you need to see a doctor.” Sam’s face was even paler. 

“Shhh…” Al gently laid a finger on Sam’s lips. “I’ll be fine. Just get me the first aid kit. Okay?”

“Al…” Sam sighed and went back out front, leaving Ed alone with Al reluctantly.

Ed stood there, vibrating with pain, and rage. Oh, yes, he really did hate Sam. Al would let that man touch him and not him. But he said nothing, just relaxed his fists. “What can I do?” He half expected to hear Al tell him to just go away.

“Go out and lock the front door for me, will you? I have to figure out what to do.” Al wasn’t looking at him.

Ed did so gratefully, passing Sam on the way back in, the latter shooting him a poisonous look as they passed.

Sam set the kit down and quickly rummaged through it. “Al… are you really alright? God, you… him… Nick… FUCK. I hate him!” And none of them knew exactly who it was that Sam was speaking of just then. He quickly daubed the blood from his lover’s arm, and slapped a pad on it, then bandaged it carefully, his eyes suspiciously bright.

“Sam, baby. Come here,” Al said softly when he was done. He pulled Sam into his arms, holding him tightly. “I love you.” And he kissed him, slowly, tenderly. Sam leaned into the kiss gripping Al tightly. 

“Why is HE here?” Sam hissed when Al finally released his lips. 

“I don’t know. Nick was… shooting at me. And he was just suddenly there. I had to keep him from killing him. What the hell are we going to do?”

“SHOOTING AT YOU???” Sam shrieked. “I TOLD you he was bad news. I KNEW I should have killed him when I had the chance. But no, I let you talk me out of it. You are too nice, Al. Some people are better dead, and Nick is one of them. Why didn’t you let Fullmetal kill him? He’d have actually done something useful for a change.”

“Sam…” Al said warningly.

“Yeah, I know. I’m sorry. I know you still love him and can hear nothing bad about him. But I can’t help how I feel. I Love you. I told he would come for you. I told you.”

Al sighed, running his fingers though his hair. “It’s not like that, honey. I don’t know why Ed is here, but I can assure you its not to steal me away from you. Anything but that. I disgust him like that. You have nothing to worry about. Okay?” And Al kissed him again, even more deeply than before. When they finally broke apart, both were breathing unevenly. 

“So now what?” Sam asked quietly. 

“I have no idea. I guess I need to talk to him and find out what he wants.” 

Just then, Ed came back in, and managed to keep from scowling to see Sam in Al’s arms. He walked up to Nick and squatted down. “He’s starting to come around. Want me to kill him?” Ed really didn’t like killing people, but he was always willing to make an exception when Al was involved.

“For gods sake, Ed. No. I do not. I just have to think.”

“For gods sake, Al.” Sam mimicked. “Let him. Hell, let me. You know he will just keep after you if you don’t.”

“I don’t want ANYONE killed on my account. Do you understand? Both of you? There’s been enough dying for me. I refuse to let it happen again. Have I made myself clear?”

This new forcefulness in Al was more than attractive, Ed thought. He liked it. Obviously, so did Sam, even if he disagreed on why Al was forceful. For a moment, Ed and Sam’s eyes met, and for just one instant, they were in agreement. Nick really needed to die.

Then Nick began to moan. Ed curled his automail hand and slammed it into the hapless man’s face again. There was an unpleasant crunching sound, and Nick was quiet again.

“ED!” Al bellowed.

“What?” Ed gave him an innocent look. “I obeyed you. He’s still alive. I didn’t kill him.” Yet.

Al sighed. “Sam. Would you get the constable on the phone? I need to put him in jail, if only to keep him safe from you two blood thirsty people.”

***

The constable arrived shortly, and took everyone’s deposition.

“I wasn’t here,” Sam said resentfully. “I have nothing to add. Only that he was down and out when I got here.”

Al softly told his side of the story, then the constable questioned Ed. That the man was impressed that he was talking to the Fullmetal Alchemist was easy to see. Al felt an unreasoning spurt of anger. Naturally, since Ed was involved, it would all just be settled. Dammit, he could take care of himself. He didn’t need Ed rushing in to save the day, and he didn’t need him to clean up his mess afterwards. Al had become more than adept at cleaning up messes.

The constable beamed down at Ed. “I am sure that with your testimony, sir, everything will be settled quickly. Still, we may need to question you again later. I take it you will be staying with your brother?” 

“No,” Ed said softly, to Sam’s relief. “I’m going to check into a hotel. Can you recommend one?”

There was comic dismay on the constable’s face. “Oh, my, you mean you don’t already have one? There’s not a room to be had for love or money due to the festival that begins tomorrow. But I’m sure that we can find you some sort of accommodations. Surely one of the hotel’s guests will make other arrangements to accommodate you. You ARE the Fullmetal Alchemist after all.”

“No, that’s alright. I will take care of myself. You just said there was nothing left. I do not want to put anyone out. I will arrange for something.”

“He will be staying with me,” Al said firmly, unable to look at either Ed or Sam. “I’m not about to have my brother sleeping in an alley or a station. I have a spare bedroom. He can stay there.”

“Well now, see? Everything’s fine. Mr. Elric,” the Constable turned to Al. “What’s the address?”

Dully aware of Sam’s seething silence, Al gave it to him. With relief, the man finally left, after coaxing an autograph from Ed for his wife, and took the bound and groggy Nick with him. Something in his face was broken. The young man would likely lose any looks he’d had. The constable was going to have to take him to the hospital and hold him under guard there.

“Will I see you tomorrow, Al?” Sam asked quietly.

“No. You’ll see me tonight. Nothing’s changed. Come home with me, like we planned.” Al didn’t lower his voice. He didn’t care if Ed heard. It wasn’t as if Ed would care anyway.

“No, that’s okay. I’m sure the two of you have a lot to catch up on.” Sam turned away.

“Sam.” Al stopped him. “Come home with me. Please. I want you to. Nothing’s changed. Nothing at all. I love you. Come home with me. Please?”

“Dammit, Al, you know I can never resist you when you look at me like that. Alright. I’ll come.” And Al smiled and kissed him gently.

***

 

Ed wasn’t sure if he could survive this torture. Realizing he loved and wanted Al back had been a serious blow. Watching Al and Sam together made his heart ache. He’d had that love once, that body. And he’d thrown it away. And come to his senses far too late. Al loved someone else, and didn’t care if Ed knew it. Ed knew that there was no spite, no malice in Al’s innocent declarations. After all, Ed had turned his back on Al because he hadn’t wanted Al’s love, Al’s passion. Naturally, his brother would think nothing of inviting his lover home with them. It wasn’t as if Al had any inkling of the pain he was causing his brother. Why would it? He’d heard Al. Al believed that Ed was ashamed of him. Al believed that he disgusted Ed. Al believed that Ed didn’t want to be his brother anymore. But still, Al loved him. Al defended him. Al would hear no wrong about him. Al would protect him from homelessness and hunger. He escaped into Al’s spare bedroom gratefully. He knew he was going to cry, that he would not be able to hold the tears back much longer. He only hoped he could do it quietly. Ed rarely cried, but when he did, he did it with a vengeance. And he had a feeling he was going to be doing a lot of it in the near future. 

Sam examined Al’s shoulder again when they got to his house. Al assured him he was fine. Dinner was a very quiet affair. Ed watched his brother under his lashes and ached because he knew his brother didn’t want him there. Knew that his presence was keeping him from doing with Sam what both men wanted. As soon as dinner was over, Ed escaped to his room again, having been gently but firmly rebuffed from helping with the dishes. Sam would be the one to help Al now, not him. Sam would be the one to hold that slim and sleek body tonight, not him. And Sam would be the one to draw out cries of pleasure from Al, not him. Ed cursed his foolishness again and again. Especially when the thin walls that separated the two bedrooms did little to muffle sounds.

The two lovers’ voices came to Ed’s unwilling ears. He dreaded what he knew would come. And come it did.

“Stop, Al, your brother’s right next door,” Sam hissed after a sudden gasp.

“So what?” Al’s voice was suspiciously muffled, and when Sam gasped again, Ed could guess why. Likely Al was nuzzling Sam’s throat, kissing and licking it, like he used to his. His fists clenched. “I’m telling you, Ed wont care. He doesn’t want me. Remember? Not as a brother, and certainly not as a lover. If anything, I’m sure he’s glad. Now he doesn’t have to worry about my disgusting sinful nature.”

“Shut up, Al,” Sam’s voice was a little hard. “You can’t stand to hear a bad word about your brother, and I wont listen to bad words about you, even if they come from your mouth.”

Al laughed quietly. “Okay, I’ll be good, I promise. You’re a worse sap than I am.”

“Yeah, well, that’s because I love you.”

“Uh huh. Then why don’t you show me? Come on, Sam. Kiss me. Please?”

“Dammit, Al, that’s not fair!” There was a sudden sharp squeal of bedsprings. 

“Oh, god, yes,” Al moaned softly. Then he fell silent for a long time. When next he heard Al’s voice it was shaky. “Sam… god… oh, I love it when you do that.”

“Do you?” Sam’s voice was breathless. “What about if I do this?”

Al gave a sharp cry of pleasure, and Ed stuffed his head under the pillow. It didn’t help much at all.

There was only the sound of slowly squeaking bedsprings for a moment, then…

“Fuck, Al, stop that. You’re gonna make me come. Al… god...”

“Mmmm…” Al’s voice was muffled again. “Isn’t that the idea, love?”

“Not yet, it’s not. Oh…” Sam gave a soft long drawn out moan.

For a long time, there was only the sound of the bed, and among them soft moans and pants. 

Suddenly, Al cried out. “Stop! Enough! Sam… love… baby… now. God, now…”

“Then open for me, my love,” Sam’s voice was both breathless and silky. “Yes. Oh, ease up, Al. Yes… Yes… much… oh shit, Al….” Sam wailed softly. “Fuck, you feel so damn good.” 

The bedsprings became very sharp, very rhythmic. And Ed knew that Sam had something on him. He’d never wanted to slide his cock into Al’s body before, but obviously Sam had no such reservation. Al was moaning continuously, his voice rising higher with every squealing thrust, somehow becoming even more beautiful and ethereal in his pleasure. 

“Damn, you’re so beautiful…” Sam gasped, his breath coming so fast and hard he could barely talk. 

Suddenly, Al was there. His voice was ragged. “Sam… oh, Sam… Yes… yes... I love you. SAM!” And he could speak no more, only cry out in tortured voice of unusual purity as he came. Sam followed only a heartbeat later, with a long whimpering cry.

For several moments, there was nothing but the sound of labored breathing.

Then…

“Al…”

“Hmmm?” Al sounded so satisfied, so drowsy.

“I love you.”

“Mmmm. You’d better, cause you’ve stolen my heart.”

And Ed discovered that after all the tears he’d shed this evening, he had quite a few more to weep into his pillow.

***

The next morning when Ed finally dragged himself out of bed listlessly, the little apartment was still and quiet. Al’s bedroom door was open, the bed neatly made. There was no sign of his brother or Sam. In the kitchen he found a curious round earthenware box on the table with a note upon it.

‘Ed- here’s some breakfast. I hope it’s still warm when you get up. Sam and I have gone to work and will see you tonight around five. Make yourself at home. Why don’t you check out the festival? It’s downtown, just a short walk away. – Al.’

Lifting the dome, Ed found a large plate piled high with eggs and bacon, toast and fried potatoes. They were still faintly warm, despite having been cooked three hours ago. It was ten o’clock in the morning. His stomach never being one to pander to his emotions, Ed ate every bite. Of course, it was delicious. Al had taught himself to cook after he was restored. The better to care for a brother that didn’t deserve him. He went back into his room and made the bed, even if it still looked somewhat rumpled. He’d never before had the patience to make his beds, but he didn’t want Al to have to come in and do it tonight, for that is what his brother would do.

During lunch, Ed waited nervously. He did not know if Al would return home during his lunch hour. After all, he’d never had his big brother staying in his house before. Al had always waited anxiously at home when they’d still lived together, with a delicious lunch waiting, and warm hugs and kisses. And in the beginning Ed had come home for lunch. Before he convinced himself that what Al wanted was perverted and wrong. Before he started to ignore his brother when they still lived together and stopped coming home for lunch. This time Ed had worked hard to made a tasty lunch, just in case. It wasn’t as good as anything Al could make, but it was tolerable. And he was trying. But the noon hour came and went, and there was no sign of Al or Sam. He sat in that empty kitchen all alone, watched the time tick by on the clock with agonizing slowness, and tasted a slight shadow of the pain Al must had felt all those weeks, waiting for his brother to come home for lunch like he used to, but didn’t anymore, and never bothered to call to say why, or even that he wasn’t coming. Not once. For the first time Ed wondered how long Al had cooked and waited, only to be disappointed. How many times had Al sat in their kitchen, and felt this pain?

IT was mid afternoon when the constable came by. And his news soon had Ed forgetting how much like ashes the sandwiches had tasted in his mouth. 

“I’m sorry, Fullmetal, sir. Nick Draver is claiming he came by the shop to tell your brother to leave him alone, and that you attacked him without provocation.” The constable was watching him with apologetic unease.

“That’s a damn lie!” Ed started heatedly.

“Relax, sir. I know it’s a lie. Everyone here knows how the Draver boy has been sniffing around your brother. Caused him considerable trouble where he used to work, which is how they met. Mr. Elric had to quit his job on account of it. And we’ve had some reports from his friend Sam James. How Draver has followed him around and threatened to hurt him if he didn’t stop seeing your brother. No, there really is no problem. But he’s made the claim and it has to be investigated. You understand, don’t you, sir? It’s just a formality. Once we’ve shown the courts that there is no one willing to step forward and say your brother was harassing him, his lies will fall apart. I’m sorry, but I have to ask you to stick around for another day or two. I hope it’s not interfering with any mission.”

Ed shook his head. “No, I came to see my brother. But, have any hotel rooms opened up? I don’t want to be a burden on him.”

“No sir, not a one. The festival has started already. Most shops have closed after a half-day of work. Besides, why would you want to go to a hotel? Your brother must be thrilled to have you here.”

“Yeah,” Ed echoed faintly. “Thrilled.”

***

Ed did end up going to the festival, because he knew if he stayed on more moment in Al’s lonely apartment, he would go mad. IT was only a short walk, and easy to find by the faint convivial music and flowing crowds. It was filled with chattering people, savory foods and drink, booths with wares and goods, and all sorts of acts and entertainments. The small town had turned into a sprawling affair of crowded streets and clustered booths. No wonder there wasn’t any room at any of the hotels. People must have come from miles around to attend this little festival. Once again, Ed had put his hair under a hat and donned his sunglasses. He did not want to be recognized.

But he found two people he recognized very easily. Al and Sam were strolling the streets, arms linked. Al looked happy. He was smiling, and so was Sam. Despite the crowds all around them, they managed to look as if they were the only two people around. They stopped at one of the booths and started up a lively competition to see who could knock down the most bottles with beanbags. Al won hands down. Laughing, he let Sam choose whatever prize he wanted. After so many unerring throws, Sam was able to choose an enormous stuffed flamingo in neon colors. Al laughed himself sick, until Sam reached up and kissed him slowly, the absurd bird under his arm. At a booth a little farther down, they started a new game, one that involved air guns. Al was dismal at it, but Sam displayed a speed and accuracy that was almost terrifying. And this time Al got to choose the biggest prize. He pretended to mull it over, for there were many fine prizes, but then he settled on another ugly flamingo, it’s colors opposite that of Sam’s. Laughing and kissing and hugging, they grabbed a couple of heaping plates from one of the food stalls, and sat down on a bench to wolf their food down, point at people and laugh and talk and lean their heads together.  
Ed watched all this from a hidden vantage point, tears in his eyes. Al was having fun. Something they’d never had time to do during their painful quest. And afterwards, when he’d been restored, he’d asked Ed to go this place, or that place. There had been a festival there too, and Al had wanted to go. But Ed… was always too tired. It was surely going to be boring. It was all so inane… And Ed had never taken Al anywhere. And of course, Al wouldn’t have gone without him. All this time, Ed could have been having this sort of fun with him. But he’d been lazy, and he’d been selfish, and he’d been ashamed. 

Watching the way Al and Sam looked at each other, he came to a painful decision. When the investigation was over, he would leave. Return to Central, and his oh-so-wonderful-and-fun life. Without Al. Al found someone that loved him unreservedly. Enjoyed his company. Was proud of his brother. Proud of their love. Wasn’t afraid to show it to Al or the world. And liked to do things with him. Liked to have fun. Even if he was of a mind, there was no way Ed could compete with that. Ed wasn’t even sure he knew how to have innocent fun like that anymore. No, in a day or two, when he could, he would leave. And not come back. Al deserved that much.

***

By the time Al and Sam came home, Ed had already returned. He’d contemplated making dinner, but making a lunch for him and Al was one thing. Making dinner for Al and Sam was something altogether different. He had an uneasy feeling that it would not be taken kindly. Thus, Ed was sitting blindly on the couch when the door suddenly opened, and Al and Sam spilled in, play beating each other with their flamingos. Seeing him there, they fell silent, and Ed wanted to die. He could see what was plainly written on Sam’s face. What’s he still doing here?

Ed stood up awkwardly. His suitcase was already by the end of the couch. “Ummm… It looks like I’m stuck here a few days. Nick is claiming I attacked him when he came by to tell you to leave him alone, Al.” When Sam looked to protest furiously, Ed held up his hand. “The constable told me it was merely a formality, that it was well documented on file that he was the one bothering the two of you.” He cleared his throat. “Anyway, a room in the hotel has opened up, so I’m off. I didn’t want to just leave without saying anything.” Again echoed painfully between them all.

Al regarded him, eyes half closed, bronze crescents gleaming. “You’re lying. There’s been no opening. You don’t have to go. You don’t have to sleep in another station. You’re my…” Then Al petered away, a crease knitting his brow. He’d almost said something foolish. “There’s plenty of room. Stay.”

“Yeah,” Ed said faintly. “We’re brothers. Right?” His heart fluttered in his throat.

“Yeah, we are.” Al said faintly. 

***

This time Al could not convince Sam to stay. “Why not?” Al asked, gently hurt.

“Stop looking at me that way. It’s not fair. Look, he’s willing to be your brother again. I won’t stand in your way…”

“You’re not in my way, Sam. Please.”

“Shhh.” This time it was Sam that laid two fingers gently on Al’s trembling mouth. “It’s alright. It’s time that the two of you finally talked. I… I love you, Al. I’ll always love you. And you will always know where to find me.” And Sam walked quietly out of the door, leaving Al standing there bereft and in tears.

“I’m sorry, Al,” Ed said quietly. “I never meant to cause you trouble. I shouldn’t have come.”  
Al was staring blindly at the two flamingos abandoned on the floor. “I know, Ed. I know. Let’s… not talk about it, okay? Everything was said long ago.” And Al picked up the flamingos and walked quietly into his room, shutting the door behind him. And he did not come out again, that night.

***

Bright and early the next morning, as Al was cooking breakfast, the doorbell rang. Eagerly, he ran to it, flinging it open. But it wasn’t Sam. It was the constable. “Hello.”

“Good news, my boy,” the man beamed. “Good news. Is your brother awake? I know its early, but…”

“I’m right here,” Ed said softly, standing in the doorway of the living room, fully dressed. “I take it I’m free to leave now?”

The constable nodded, smiling. “Indeed. Draver couldn’t procure a single character witness. His claims have been set aside, and an additional charge of obscuring justice has been added. He was seen by a psychologist last night. He will be put in an asylum until which time he can be cured of his delusions.” He turned to Al. “You don’t have anything to fear. It will be some time before Draver can even come up for reassessment. So, all is well that ends well, yes?”

When the constable left, Ed turned and went back into the room, coming back out with his suitcase. “Well, I guess this is it, Al.” He said awkwardly. “I’m sorry, for everything. I wont be bothering you again.” When Al didn’t say anything, he went to the door.

“WAIT!” Al suddenly cried. He ran the few steps that separated them, and for a moment, Ed thought he meant to hug him, and his heart lifted. But Al stopped a step away, and snatched his hands behind his back. “Look, Ed. Brothers, right?” At Ed’s nod, Al smiled shyly. “Okay. Then… come back some day, and visit me, alright? If… if you want to, I mean. You don’t have to, and…” Al stopped talking miserably and looked down.

“I will,” Ed said softly. “On my next leave. I promise I’ll let you know when, ok? I… I promise.”

“I’d like that,” And Ed was smiling when he left.

***

Al had to abandon breakfast, for he’d burned it. As soon as he set the pans to soak, he called Sam. Though it was the weekend, and there was no work for either of them, Al knew he would be awake. This time, Sam let himself be coaxed into coming over, now that Ed was gone. And the moment he crossed the threshold, he was very passionate, and they didn’t make it to the bed.

***

Ed was sitting at the station, feeling vaguely happy. All was not lost. He’d never have Al as his lover again, which made his heart ache, but he had his brother back again. It would have to be enough, and it was certainly better than he deserved. His train was steaming in, and he looked back towards town one more time. “Be happy, Al,” he whispered softly. 

But as he was boarding the train, he heard his name being bellowed in a stentorian voice. “FULLMETAL! FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!”

Surprised, he turned to behold the constable running towards him, face florid. Ed stepped back off the riser to the train. “Hello again. Did something change? Do I have to stay after all?”

“No,” the constable gasped, bending over and panting for a moment. “It’s Nick Draver. He’s escaped. Swore vengeance on you. Said he was going to kill your brother. We went to Mr. Elric’s house. He’s not there.” The man straightened up, his face a study of embarrassed concern. 

 

“Fuck. I KNEW I should have killed him.” He didn’t care that the constable heard him. Abandoning his suitcase, he turned and ran for the stations’ entrance. If Al wasn’t at home, did that mean Nick already had him? Or had he returned to the festival? He quickly out distanced the constable. 

Running into the festival grounds, he quickly spotted Al and Sam, standing in the clearing away from others, talking softly to each other. Ed stopped. If he found Al so quickly, so would Nick. He scanned carefully, and finally spotted the maddened man, high atop the bell tower of city hall. Sunlight gleamed off the barrel of a rifle. FUCK! There was no way Ed could reach either Nick, or Al.

“AL!” He screamed, startling everyone nearby. 

Al and Sam looked at him, eyes wide. 

“Run, Al, run!” He screamed again, running towards his brother even as he pointed to the bell tower. 

Sam tracked his gesture and saw Nick, saw the rifle, saw the brief flash and heard the faint report.   
Ed heard it too, his heart freezing in fear, his eyes fixed on Al. He saw his brother take a step back, but knew he would not make it. He could only hope that Nick would miss.  
But Nick didn’t miss. At the last minute, Sam hurled himself between Al and certain death, and staggered at the sharp cold blow in the center of his back. Ed saw a blossom of crimson bloom there as Sam fell forward against Al.  
“NO!” Al screamed, clutching Sam tightly. “No, god no! SAM! SAM!”  
Sirens wailed in the background, as Ed tackled both Sam and Al, a puff of dirt rising warningly as another report was heard.  
More shots were fired. The constable had caught up, and soon Nick was falling, falling, and hitting the cobblestones below the tower with an awful sound.  
But not nearly as awful a sound as Al’s cries and moans of grief. “Sam… oh god, no, Sam…”  
The danger finally past, Ed got up off the two young men, and Al rolled to sit up, pulling Sam’s head into his lap. “Sam… oh baby, talk to me.” Al choked with horror to see his hands stained with his lover’s blood. “Nooooo….”  
“Al….” Sam gasped softly, reaching up to touch Al’s tear stained face. “I love you. I’ll… always love you… I’ll always… be with you… my love…” Then Sam’s eyes closed forever, his hand falling limply away, and Ed would never forget Al’s scream.  
“Sam… Sam… you promised… you promised you’d never leave me… Don’t leave me… Come back! Come back! SAM!” And Al bent over his forever still lover, and wept bitter tears.  
***

“I’m sorry,” Ed whispered softly, eyes watching his brother where Al sat in a chair in his living room, eyes staring drearily at the dying embers of the fire in the hearth. He felt guilty. He’d hated Sam. But Sam had done what had to be done. He’d stepped between Al and Nick, offering up his life without a second thought for the boy he loved. Sam had saved Al. If not for him, Al would be the one lying still and cold and lifeless in the morgue, and Ed would be the one sitting blind with grief in the chair. He owed Sam everything.  
Al’s eyes focused vaguely on his older brother. “You’re still here…” it was more of a question that a statement.  
“Yeah, Al, I’m still here.”  
“Why?”   
It grieved Ed to the core that Al could ask such a thing, had a right to ask such a thing, had a reason to wonder. “I won’t leave you. Ever again. Unless you want me to.”  
“Is that a promise?”  
“Yeah. It is.”  
Al looked away, his jaw clenched. “Promises were meant to be broken.”  
And Ed understood that Al wasn’t just talking about his broken promises. Sam had broken his too, even if it was the last thing that young man had wanted to do.   
“This one won’t be. I’ll die before I ever leave you against your will again.” Ed was whispering.  
“Sam did… Sam….” Al’s face was blasted with grief once more, a low keen in the back of his throat.   
Ed dropped to his knees in front of Al, reaching out, then drawing his hands back. He had no right to comfort Al right now. No right at all. But he knew someone that did, and who would.  
***  
Ed stayed at Al’s side through the next few days. There was the inquest, which Ed attended with a hot temper. How that hell had Nick managed to escape? Incompetence! When General Mustang arrived to attend as well, the small military group in the little town quivered with anxiety. Someone had fucked up, and a fine young man had died because of it. The debacle had brought the full force of the State’s scrutiny upon them.  
Throughout the proceedings, Mustang watched the Elrics with silent sympathy. Upon his arrival, Ed had made a full report, sparing nothing, not even his own hidden feelings. Al was pale, with hollow eyes. He was taking Sam’s death very hard. And Ed. Ed was exhausted, with dark rings under his eyes. He’d yet to even step away from Al’s side, though it was doubtful Al either noticed or cared.  
Ed was, once again, consumed with guilt. If he had not come. If he had not interfered in Al’s life, would this have come to pass? Yes, he didn’t interfere until Nick had already drawn a gun and shot at Al once before. But it was vengeance against Fullmetal that had brought the maddened man to the top of the bell tower with a rifle. And Sam had died because of it, leaving Al lost in a valley of despair.  
It was agony for Ed, to lie in his bed in Al’s spare bedroom, hear his brother’s endless choking sobs of grief in the night, and not be able to comfort him. And the worst of it all, was that Ed didn’t know what Al wanted to do. Yes, he’d promised to never leave him as long as Al didn’t want him to, but… Did Al want him to go? Leave him to his grief in peace? Did Al blame him? And he couldn’t stay in this little town forever. He was still a State Alchemist. He still had a contract with the State. They would no more assign the Fullmetal Alchemist to this tiny little hamlet, then they would release him from his contract right now. Would Al want to stay in the little apartment where he’d shared so much love and happiness with Sam? Would he want to return to Central and a dubious life with his brother? Would he want to go somewhere else altogether? Ed ached to ask, but dared not tax his brother’s heart right now.   
Al was lost. Lost in a howling landscape of grief and loss akin to the pain of the gate. He seriously considered trying one more forbidden transmutation. He didn’t want to let Sam go. But he didn’t. Sam wasn’t like him and Ed. Sam wouldn’t want such a life as he would have as a homunculus. So much love, gone from him forever! All the bright promise that was Sam Jansen. His laughter, his serious eyes, the dusting of freckles across his nose that Al had loved so much. That keen and clever mind, the ever lurking slightly skewed sense of humor. Gone. Forever. And Al couldn’t bear it. He couldn’t sleep, and spent his nights crying for what he would never have again.  
But the asking of Al was taken from Ed’s shrinking hands, and even from Mustang’s capable but still distant one. Izumi Curtis arrived, having been called by Ed. Walked right in the door without knocking, her husband’s ever present bulk behind her, and she took Al into her arms.  
“Teacher…” Al gasped, and then he completely broke down. “He’s gone… He’s gone… Help me!” And Izumi stroked his hair, let him cry and sob and scream until he grew quiet and still in her arms, weeping softly.  
And Ed watched from the sidelines, and hated himself even more. Never before had he never been able to be the one that held Al like that. That had comforted Al when he was scared or hurt or sad.   
When Al was calm once more, sitting and staring at the fire once more. Ed bolstered his courage and walked up to him. Kneeling before him, he took Al’s face between his hands.   
“I’m sorry,” he whispered softly, “for everything. But there’s something you should know, Al. I love you. Forgive me for my pride and arrogance. I love you. Don’t ever forget that.” And he kissed his surprised brother on the forehead before Al could jerk away, stood and walked out of the room.  
Everyone watched his departure with silent surprise. There was such purpose to his walk, the way he was saying goodbye to his brother. Suddenly Izumi vaulted off the couch. “No…” She said in horror. “He wouldn’t….”  
Mustang came to the same conclusion a second after, and leapt up too. “Damn him!” And rushed out into the night.  
Al came to his senses with a snap, realized what Ed was going to do, and stood up slowly, anger kindling in his reddened eyes.   
But there was no sign of Ed. They looked, they called, but there was no answer, no flash of red coat in the lamplight of the streets. It was as if Ed had been swallowed whole by the night.  
Al stood in the open door of his apartment, staring into the darkness, as Izumi tore up the town looking for her good for nothing apprentice that will NEVER learn…..  
Mustang came back, watching Al’s frozen face silently. “Did you call the morgue?” Al asked in an eerie voice.  
Cursing, Mustang did just that, only to slam the phone down a few moments later with profane vehemence. “That fool! He’s taken Sam’s body.”  
But Al wasn’t listening anymore. At least not to Mustang, and not with his ears. Head tilted back, he barely felt the soft breeze that stirred his unbound hair. Then, as Mustang watched him curiously, he walked away from the apartment. Within a few moments, he began to run.  
It took a seemingly endless time before Al finally found what he was looking for. Ed and his stone buildings. First their house, then the church… Now this old factory. It was a simple matter of using alchemy to undo the seal that Ed had wrought on the door, and he began to run again.  
Ed stood in the middle of a familiar array, Sam at his feet. Unclad to his waist, once again, Ed had branded his major points with blood seals. Al hesitated for a fraction of a second to catch his breath, as before his eyes, Ed brought his hands together, and the array began to glow.  
“DAMN YOU EDWARD ELRIC!” Al suddenly screamed, hurling himself across the floor and up to his brother. Drawing back his fist, he slammed it into his brother’s finely modeled face.  
Ed staggered back, shocked and utterly taken by surprise. The array’s glow faded, as did the seals on his body. He put a hand to his face and drew it back stained in blood.   
Al stood before him, fists knotted, eyes flashing, chest heaving in rage. “Your promise didn’t even last a day! Fuck you! Once again, so anxious to leave me that you’re willing to die to do it! Damn you!”  
“Fuck the promise!” Ed screamed back, equally enraged. “We all know it’s not my promise you want. But his!” Ed’s silver hand pointed to the dead young man on the floor. “Don’t tell me you wouldn’t rather have him than me! Well, I can give him back to you!”  
“No! I wouldn’t rather have him than you, you god forsaken idiot!” Al was still screaming as well. “Do you think, for one minute, that I want this world to continue on without you in it? FOOL! Why does it have to be either or?”  
Al calmed himself with difficulty, dropping to his knees beside Sam, touching that dark hair lovingly. “Yes, I love him. Yes, I would give almost anything to have him back. Almost anything. BUT NOT YOU!” Al bent his head and kissed Sam’s cold hard lips, then got to his feet again. “I loved him. I would have spent the rest of my life with him, and happily so. But that’s not the way it worked out. He’s dead. And he’s going to stay dead. I will not allow you to trade your life for his, Niisan! Do you hear me? I’ll beat you down like a dog before I allow that!”  
“Al,” Ed began, his jaw tight.  
“SHUT UP! You are my brother, and god help me, I still love you! I never stopped! But that wasn’t to be either. But you… WILL. NOT. DIE. AND. LEAVE. ME. Not even for him.” Suddenly Al’s face crumpled. “Useless promises…” And he began to cry softly.  
“Al…” And this time, Ed did not resist the urge to take Al into his arms and stroke his hair as his brother cried.  
Mustang had seen enough. He’d followed right on Al’s heels through the town. Now he moved and gently took up Sam’s body. “Take him home, Ed,” he said softly. “I’ll take Sam back.”  
Then Al broke away from Ed, gently but firmly, and ran to catch up to Mustang. He seized one of Sam’s cold hands, and held it tightly, all the way back to the morgue. Once there, neither Mustang nor Ed would allow him in, so Al gently kissed that still hand. “I love you, Sam,” he whispered brokenly. “Goodbye.” He did not resist when Ed led him back to the apartment and put him to bed.  
Izumi had given up the chase, and she glared at Ed when he returned with Al. Ed was cringing, knowing what was coming, but he came back down the stairs alone and stood before Izumi straight and tall, looking her in the eye.  
She glared at him, fists clenched. “What have you to say for yourself?” She hissed furiously.  
“Teacher. I would do it in a heartbeat if Al would let me. I would give him back his love. Without a second thought. Do your worst. I’m ready.”  
And Izumi looked into those proud and defiant eyes, fearless, grief stricken, filled with guilt and pain and loss. And something broke in her anger. With tears in her eyes, she pulled Ed into her arms, petting his hair softly. “My boy.”  
Ed’s eyes widened in surprise. But then, he began to weep softly, and buried his face in her chest. “Teacher…”  
***  
As things turned out, Al did return to Central with Ed and Mustang. Izumi came as well, bringing her husband with her. And they brought Sam’s body with them. Sam had no family. He’d been raised in an orphanage, then by an aging military man that had died before Sam was sixteen. Alone since then, there was no one to care that he had died. Save Al and Ed. So they brought him to Central, and buried him in the same cemetery where Hughes lay, even though he wasn’t military. Mustang had made it so, and Al was grateful.  
Ed sold the house they used to live in and bought another one, one close to the cemetery so Al could see Sam any time he wanted to. He’d carefully packed and brought all Al’s things, and Mustang had arranged for the same to be done for Sam’s belongings. With no family, Mustang deemed it appropriate that his effects go to the young man that had loved him so much.   
And life went on. At first, Al was very quiet. So quiet that Ed often went looking for him, wondering where he’d gone to, only to find that he was still in the room, looking out the window with a lost look on his face. And though Ed started out their renewed life together with cautious happiness, it soon became not enough for him. Al never waited with a hot lunch for him, even though Ed came home from work for lunch every day. They would make something together quickly, almost in silence. Dinner was the same, and so was the washing up afterwards. It was always so painfully quiet in their house. The only time Al made any noise was late at night, when he thought his brother was asleep, and he would weep hopelessly into his pillow moaning for a man that he would never see again. Eventually these late night storms began to fade, until Al only wept so hopelessly for Sam every once in a while. Ed was aware of each and ever time they happened. Even if he was asleep, somehow he would know his brother was in pain, and would creep to Al’s door, listening to the muffled tears, his heart aching.  
Ed seldom went into Al’s room. Usually, he never came farther than the door. Al had put all his things out, those things he had acquired while living so far away. The things Al had from when he was still living with his brother were packed carefully away and stored in the attic. A month later, Sam’s things became mingled with his, when he finally had the strength to go through his dead lover’s effects. Sam’s clothes, which wouldn’t fit Al, went to some good cause. But the two flamingos stood side by side in one corner.  
Ed became very attentive of his brother. He even taught himself how to cook, though he would never be as good at it as Al was, so that he could surprise his brother occasionally. Al would smile faintly at him, thank him quietly, and eat silently. Life was so different now, than it was before, when Al was still in love with his brother, and waiting breathlessly for every scrap of affection he could glean. Again and again Ed cursed himself, for his callous and foolish rejection of the most beautiful thing that had ever come his way, and that he had thrown away so cruelly.  
One day, Ed came home from work for lunch, and the house was empty and silent. Terrified, he darted to Al’s room, but everything was as normal. Heart pounding, he wandered into the kitchen to make himself a sandwich and found a note from Al. His brother had gone to look for a job, stating that he couldn’t bear living off his brother’s money any longer. He wanted to contribute. Ed laid his head on the table and wept quietly. Yeah, Al was right. It had always been his money before. But now, he looked at it as their money, but Al would never feel that way about him again.  
Al got himself a job, similar to the one he had in that little town so far away. His second day back, he actually talked about himself and his new job over dinner to his brother. Ed listened with painfully open ears, grateful that Al was sharing something of himself with him finally. Al was so closed off from him now. He struggled not to cry as he listened to his brother’s soft and even voice, eyes cast down into his own plate as he spoke, and remembered when Al would talk to him with such animation, looking deeply into Ed’s eyes, his own shining. Al seldom looked Ed right in the eyes anymore. There was a part of the older boy that was almost grateful for this, even as it hurt him, because now he felt about Al the way Al used to feel about him, and was afraid his younger brother would see it, and look away.  
Ed stopped coming home for lunch. There was no reason to now. Even if their lunches together had not been what they used to be, they had been together. Now Al was gone to his own work, and obviously did not feel the need to come home for his own lunch. Ed now spent his solitary hour eating a cafeteria sandwich with tears in his huge golden eyes.  
Once, Mustang was walking past Ed’s little cubicle quietly, when he heard the boy give a gasping oath, smash something wetly, then give into soft horribly choking sobs, desperately muffled. Peeking in, he found Ed with his living hand stuffed into his mouth to stem the tide of weeping, face wet with tears, his sandwich, half eaten, now a smear of goo on his desk. And the older man’s heart ached.   
Since the moment Mustang went to Faldora, where Al and Sam lived, for the hearing, he’d seen that Ed had revised how he felt about his brother. Heartbreak now looked out of those familiar golden eyes, knowledge of what he’d once had given to him so freely and generously, lost from his own arrogant pride.  
“Edward,” Mustang said softly, beside him in a moment, touching the boy’s quivering shoulder gently. The relationship between Ed and Mustang had radically changed since Faldora. Once Mustang realized he could not get a rise from Ed with short jibes, he’d stopped them abruptly, watching his subordinate keenly. Now there existed a quiet acceptance, almost affection between the two of them. And because of that Ed turned and buried his face blindly into Mustang’s waist, and wept freely. No words were exchanged, no explanations. None were needed. Only comfort, which Mustang was willing to give in abundance, and which Ed took with uncharacteristic gratitude.  
***

Seven months after Al moved back in with Ed, the older boy came home, and the two of them made a quiet dinner together. Today was not a day that Al wanted to share, so the meal was mostly silent. Finally, Ed broke the silence.  
“I talked with Mustang today,” he said dully. “I’m thinking of going back into the field for occasional missions.” He was staring down at his half empty plate, realizing he wasn’t hungry anymore, and thought nothing of what he had said. After all, they hardly spoke at all anymore. It’s not like Al would miss him or anything. And since he wasn’t watching his brother, he had no idea of what kind of bombshell Al took his words as.  
“I see,” Al said faintly after a lengthy silence. “Do you want me to move out?”  
Ed looked up sharply in surprise. “Hell, no. What gave you that idea?”  
“You’re leaving again, aren’t you? You’ll be gone for weeks at a time. I remember what being in the field is like. You want to get away from me again.” There was such quiet acceptance in Al’s voice.  
“No I don’t! I hate the idea. But…” Ed looked away.  
“I make you uncomfortable, don’t I?” Al said, in the same quiet lifeless voice. “I was afraid I would. I thought about not coming back to Central. I should have listened to myself.”  
Ed could only stare at him dumbly.  
“I don’t blame you, you know,” Al went on quietly, pushing his own barely touched plate away. “For Sam’s death? I don’t. I blame myself. You and Sam were right. I should have killed him. Should have let one of you kill him. But I was too soft hearted. And because of that, Sam is dead. I will never be soft hearted again. Don’t go back out into the field, Ed. Please. I don’t want you to. It’s dangerous out there. You could be hurt. You could be…” Al swallowed audibly, “killed. I couldn’t bear that. Look, give me a day or two, and I’ll find my own place. Then you can be happy again, okay?”  
Tears filled Ed’s eyes. “I could never be happy without you, Al. I learned that the hard way.”  
Al stared at him a moment, unable to take in what he was saying. He’d so convinced himself that Ed had never loved him, would never love him, that to assimilate his brother’s words were impossible. “But you’re not happy now, with me. I can tell. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have come back. Perhaps when I’m gone again, you can find happiness.”  
“But I don’t want you to go, Al.” He bit his lips, feeling tears welling harder in his throat. “I want you to stay, here with me. I am happy that you’re here. I am.”  
“Ed,” Al sighed softly. “Please don’t lie to me. You can barely bring yourself to look at me. Did you think I wouldn’t notice? I’m not the needy unwelcome little puppy I used to be. I don’t need you to hold my hand anymore.”  
It was suddenly too much. “You… don’t understand, Al,” Ed sobbed, unable to hold back anymore. “I want to hold your hand. I want my needy puppy again. I was so stupid… so arrogant… and now… and now… I’ve lost everything! It was so beautiful, and I was too pig headed to see it. And now… it’s all gone, and I want it back. I want you back. I want to be Niisan again. I want to be your lover again. I want….” Ed was suddenly up, running out of the kitchen and into his room, slamming the door shut.   
He threw himself on the bed and wept hopelessly. Dammit! It wasn’t what he wanted, but he at least had Al beside him again. Now Al would go away. Al wouldn’t want to know that Ed wanted him now, when he’d hurt him so cruelly when he had him. When he threw Al’s love and passion back in his face and abandoned him to lonely heartache and pain. Well, he would let Al go. He deserved this agony, this pain, this loneliness. He deserved tenfold what he’d made Al feel. He deserved to suffer, to rot, to…  
A hand gently touched his shoulder. Ed scrambled up, almost swallowing his tongue. He hadn’t even heard Al open the door. “D… don’t….” he sobbed. “Don’t touch me. I can’t bear it.”  
But Al was bigger and stronger than he was, only because Ed would never use his automail’s power against his brother. Al drew Ed into his arms, crawling onto the bed with his older brother, molding their bodies together. Nevertheless, Ed struggled. He couldn’t bear to have his brother touch and love him in pity, the way he had Al when he was too stupid and proud to understand what he had. “Don’t… I mean it. I don’t… want your pity… Al…”  
“It’s not pity. Stop fighting me. I won’t let go. Niisan, kiss me.”  
At that term, all fight deserted Ed. “Al… you don’t have to do this. I won’t go into the field. I promise. I only thought it would make you more comfortable in this house if you didn’t have to look at me all the time.” Ed was suddenly exhausted.  
“You’re right. You wont go back into the field. I ever hear that shit again, I’ll kick your ass.” Al’s face was nuzzling his neck, lips caressing the sensitive flesh there.   
Ed shivered, then grew quiet, any arousal brought on by his brother’s mouth and hands fading at the thought that Al would mercy fuck him. Like he did Al. He felt sick at what he had brought to pass.  
“Niisan,” Al said softly, an odd note to his voice. “Look at me.”  
At that tone, Ed was helpless to do anything but look at his brother. Al’s face was vulnerable, shy, helplessly hopeful, and his eyes glimmered with that something that used to be there, before Ed had been so thoughtless and cruel.   
“I… I love you, Niisan,” Al went on hesitatingly. “I never stopped. I just… knew… THOUGHT… that you would never feel that way about me. Please… please don’t look away. Touch me. I… I need you to. Now more than ever.”  
Ed’s hand came up, fleetingly touching Al’s cheek before darting away. Al grabbed that hand, and placed it firmly there. Tears were in his bronze eyes as they closed, and a soft sigh escaped his lips. His head ducked, and his lips brushed Ed’s lightly, hovering there, waiting, a little afraid.  
Ed whined in the back of his throat, and pressed more firmly, opening his mouth, his hand leaving his brother’s cheek so both arms could wind around his neck. “Al…”  
“Yes, Niisan,” Al breathed into his brother’s mouth, tongue moving hesitantly inside to stroke against that warm sweet one he’d never thought to feel and taste again.  
“I… I want you… I…” Ed’s words were whispered against Al’s mouth, muffled, distorted because he just couldn’t stop kissing his little brother, but he had to say it. He had to.  
Al lay completely on Ed, letting him fell the hard hot ache between his legs, rubbing himself slowly against his older brother’s body. “Then take me,” he moaned softly when the kiss ended. “Any way that you want.”  
And Ed broke. His hands were everywhere on Al’s body; touching, stroking, caressing, worshiping. His mouth plundered Al’s greedily, tongue deep and hot and eager. He pawed frantically at Al’s clothes, his automail hand tearing the seam right out of the side of Al’s shirt. Whining in the back of his throat as he devoured his little brother’s mouth, he threw aside the useless rags impatiently. When his hands turned to Al’s pants with equal clumsiness, Al reached between them and helped his brother. Once Al was naked, Ed stopped, hovering over him, glowing eyes drinking in the beautiful sight that was Al.  
Al lay there a moment, feeling scared and vulnerable at first. Before, he’d thought that Ed had wanted him as much as he had him, but found out that it had all been a lie. A part of him was afraid that Ed was still that young man, this time pretending so as to ease Al’s grief. But the difference in the way Ed touched him now, and when Ed had touched him then, was like night and day. Before, Al had been too inexperienced and blindly sure to notice the hesitation and lack of any real passion in his brother. Now, there was no mistaking the desire, the fervent need, the wild passion his brother displayed.  
Then Ed was clawing at his own clothes, desperate to feel his brother’s body against his bare skin, and again Al helped him gently. Then Ed was on him, kissing him again hotly, rubbing himself against Al’s sweet warmth. He ground himself wildly against his brother’s hard groin, gave an agonizing cry, then came hotly all over Al’s crotch and belly. “I… love you… Al… oh god…” he whimpered, and then collapsed in a sweating limp heap upon his body.  
Al lay there, vibrating with unsatisfied excitement. Ed had been so beautifully and roughly urgent. So hot and wild. And now it was over. He waited for Ed to roll over and fall asleep, for that was often how it happened between them before. Al would worship his brother’s body until Ed came, and then be forced to find his own release in the bathroom once Ed was dead to the world, which happened almost immediately after orgasm. He felt a dull disappointment, and wished Ed would hurry up and just do it, so that he could creep miserably off to the bathroom for relief once more.  
Ed’s metal fingers tangled gently in Al’s long unbound hair, and he lifted his head, his mouth finding his little brother’s once more, this time with an achingly tender passion. His warm hand drifted from Al’s shoulder, down his flank, and to his knee, before returning slowly up again, this time on the inner thigh. Gentle and inquisitive fingers found his hard ache, stroking softly as he slid slightly to the side.  
“Oh, Niisan,” Al moaned in a broken voice, surprised. Ed had never, ever touched him like this before.   
Ed’s breath slowed, and the kisses continued; deep, warm and unhurried. Without looking, Ed groped for the blanket and gently cleaned his own semen from his brother’s body, mouth moving slowly down the column of Al’s neck; licking, kissing, sucking, gently biting. A nip to the collarbone, a detour to Al’s right nipple, where Ed nursed gently like a babe. Al was squirming wildly now, hips rocking urgently, blinded by the pleasure he was getting from his brother for the first time. The most Ed had ever done before was deep kissing, occasionally stroking, very rarely even touching Al’s penis. He’d never mouthed Al’s neck, or sucked his nipple, or darted a curious tongue into Al’s navel. Al’s belly hollowed out with a gasp. And… and… oh god, Niisan… Ed had certainly never put his mouth over Al’s cock and sucked him right down his throat, fingers gently stroking Al’s tight and tender scrotum. Al’s hand fisted in shocked pleasure in his brother’s bright hair, and in a moment, it was over. His back arched, Ed’s automail hand cupping the small of his back as he rose to his knees, the better to suckle his brother’s pulsing member, swallowing the heated flows greedily. Al was sobbing in release, his mind blown to feel his brother actually making love to him.  
When Ed had coaxed the very last sticky drop from Al’s body, he gently released his brother’s cock with a breathless sigh. He laid a soft kiss to Al’s right inner thigh, then his quivering belly, and then lifted his head. A look of dismay crossed his face. Al was crying, tears coursing down his flushed cheeks, fingers knotted white to the knuckles under his chin. “Al?” He began, suddenly uncertain. This was certainly not the reaction he’d hoped for. “I… I didn’t mean… Please stop crying. I’m sorry.”  
Al sat up with a jerk and hurled himself into his brother’s arms. Ed held him tightly, confused. “Al? Did I do something wrong?” His voice was a scared whisper.  
“No!” Al wept helplessly. “You… you… It… was never… like this before. You… made love… to me. To Me!”  
Ed looked away, feeling ashamed. It saddened him that his brother would be so surprised to experience it. Because Al was right. Ed had never reciprocated before, and had certainly never been the one making love. He’d always just taken what Al had given so generously, without a thought as to his brother’s pleasure, unless it had been to hurry Al up and get the whole affair over with quickly.  
“Did… you like it?” Ed was feeling very vulnerable. Al was used to being made love to by a man that had loved him unreservedly. In this respect, Ed was a virgin, and was desperately afraid that he may have blown it all. How could he compete with Sam’s technique?  
Al nodded his head jerkily, shyly refusing to take his face out of Ed’s neck. It was all new and beautiful to Al, feeling his brother’s touch like this.  
“Then… you don’t mind… if we do it again? Every night? Maybe?” Ed was cautiously hopeful.   
Al finally lifted his head, blushing fiercely. “I would like that. And, maybe, in the morning and afternoon too?”  
Ed grinned, feeling restored to his customary sureness. “Oh, yeah. Anytime you want, Al.” And seeing the hesitant look on Al’s face, nodded. “And me too. When I want too. Okay?”  
Al smiled and threw his arms around Ed’s neck. “Thank you, Niisan.” And to his continuing surprise, Ed still didn’t fall asleep.   
He held Al tightly, hands stroking his bare back softly, kissing his lips and cheeks and throat softly. “I love you, Al.” He said softly.  
And when Al wept again, this time Ed smiled. “I… l-l-love you too, Niisan….”  
***  
When Al woke the next morning, it was to the wonderful and unusual sensation of Ed snuggled up tightly to his back, spooning against him. His arm was around his waist, hand tucked between Al’s side and the mattress. When Al stirred, that arm tightened. “Mmmm… Al… don’t go… Stay with me…” And Ed was asleep again. For the first time since Sam died, Al felt happy. Niisan loved him! Wanted to be with him, and wasn’t afraid to show it.   
***  
It was closing on noon, and Al was shrugging into his coat when the phone rang. He debated whether or not to ignore it, but finally answered it. It was Ed.   
“Hey, Al,” Ed began hesitantly.  
“Niisan!” Al exclaimed in delight. “I was just on my way home. I’d hoped we could have lunch together, ummm… If you like.”  
“Yeah, I would like that Al,” Ed went on, his voice gaining confidence at Al’s obvious pleasure. “But don’t go anywhere yet, sweetheart, okay?”  
Al’s heart melted at his brother’s endearment. “Okay, sure. When do you want to meet?”  
“Right now. I’m five minutes away. Can… can I pick you up?”  
“Of course, Niisan. I’ll be ready.” Al’s voice was soft.  
Exactly five minutes later, Ed drove up in Mustang’s convertible. Al was loitering around the front door, and locked it quickly as he pulled up to the curb. As Ed grinned and waved him into the passenger seat, Al noticed a huge picnic basket and gaily checked blanket in the back seat. The cockles of his heart warmed.  
As they pulled away, Ed smiled hesitantly at his brother. “We’re not going home. Ummm… I wanted to take you someplace special. Is that alright?” He sounded anxious.  
Al lunged across the seat and threw his arms around his brother’s neck. “Oh, Niisan!” He couldn’t believe it. Ed taking him anywhere?  
“Whoa……” Ed cried laughingly, the car swerving. He quickly pulled to the curb, shoving the parking break in, and turned to his brother, wrapping his arms around him, nuzzling his neck, and kissing his mouth as if it had been weeks since their last encounter instead of only four hours.  
Al’s eyes were moist when they parted. Ed touched his face lightly, let the parking brake out, and then drove back out into the sparse noontime traffic.  
Happily, Al watched the passing scenery as Ed drove a little farther, then pulled into the parking lot by the lake. Slinging the basket over his metal arm, he let Al carry the blanket down to the beach. Then he took it from him, flung it open with a snap, and laid it on the fine dark sand. Settling down cross legged on it, he grinned up at Al and began unpacking the basket. Al quickly sat beside him, and looked around.   
There were a few other couples, and a couple of families there. It was by no means crowded, but it certainly wasn’t private. Ed caught his attention with a kiss to the corner of his mouth, startling Al. “Tell me what you think…” Ed said, handing him a generously stuffed roast beef sandwich.  
Al bit into the sandwich. It was heavenly. The beef was nicely roasted, and not too dry. “Where did you buy these? They’re really good!” He mumbled around a mouthful. The cafeteria on base usually served over cooked, dry as a bone sandwiches.  
Ed flushed. “I… made them myself. I’ve been practicing at the cafeteria kitchens….”  
Al lowered his sandwich. “You’ve been cooking?” Suddenly he remembered all the delicious foods Ed had been serving him the last couple of months. “All this time?”  
“Yeah,” Ed felt so red he thought his face would explode. “I… I wanted to give you good food. Like… like you used to do for me.”  
Al hurriedly cleared his mouth of any leftover bits of food, and leaned over and kissed Ed lightly. Ed cupped his face tenderly and gently probed with his tongue until Al opened his mouth. And there, in front of anyone that cared to look, he passionately kissed his younger brother, pulling away slowly with a soft lick to the lips. “I love you, Al. And… I’m not afraid anymore. I know what I want, and it’s you.”  
“Niisan…” Al’s voice was almost strangled.  
Ed patted his cheek softly. “You’re a sap. Eat up.”  
They ate together in companionable silence, enjoying Ed’s sandwiches and the glasses of cider he’d brought. Then, Ed shoved the remnants higgledy piggledy back into the basket, grabbed Al, and cuddled him close to his side, warm hand stroking his brother’s bare arm slowly. All too soon, the hour passed, and Al sighed in regret when Ed checked his pocket watch. “Time to go,” Ed said with equal regret. And together they folded up the blanket, taking much longer then was customary, cause they kept laughing and exchanging kisses as they did.  
Once back in the car, Ed began to exhibit a little nervousness. He looked around slowly, almost as if afraid of being seen. Then he grinned at Al. “Hey, keep a look out, okay?”  
“Ummm…” Al said curiously, “okay, Niisan. Why…” Then he gave a soft cry.  
Ed put his head into his brother’s lap, hands quickly and efficiently tugging his pants open, then, stroking the soft nascent shaft, he began to suckle the head of Al’s cock slowly.  
“N…N…Niisan….” He gasped softly, eyes closing as he stiffened painfully fast in his brother’s mouth. One hand gripped the dashboard desperately, as the other tangled into Ed’s bright braid. The surprise of Ed’s assault, the heat of his mouth, the warm hand firmly stroking his inner thigh through his pants conspired to bring Al to his metaphorical knees rather quickly. Air hissed through clenched teeth, his hips left the seat, and he drove himself half down his brother’s throat as he came almost wildly. “Niisan…” he moaned softly.  
Ed softly kissed his softening penis tenderly, carefully tucked Al back into his pants and zipped him back up. Then he lifted his head and grinned. “Mmmm… you taste even better than the sandwiches…”  
Al grabbed his head and kissed him frantically, tasting himself on his brother’s tongue.  
This time, instead of pulling up to the curb in front of Al’s work, he pulled into the parking lot, and got out of the car too. Then he walked around to Al, and shoved the keys into his brother’s hands. “You do know how to drive, don’t you?” He asked softly.  
Al nodded. “Sam taught me.” He expected Ed to look away, but his brother smiled. “I’m glad. The car’s yours. I bought it for you today. I don’t like you walking all the way back and forth to work. Oh, and I almost forgot. Will you do me a favor?”  
Stunned, all Al could do was nod.   
Ed quickly reached under the back seat and pulled out a gorgeous bouquet of silk flowers. “Will you stop by the graveyard after work, and put these on Sam’s grave for me? I was by there earlier today, and… and thought this might be nice.”  
“Niisan??” It was all Al could get out.  
“I had to thank him, you see,” Ed’s face was very red. “He took such good care of you, body, heart and soul, when I was too stupid to. I… I’m grateful. Tell him thank you for me again, okay?” And then with a quick hard kiss, Ed grabbed the basket and darted down the sidewalk and vanished around the corner, leaving Al to stare after him in shock and surprise, tears in his eyes.   
Ed obviously knew that Al stopped by there every day. Knew, and didn’t mind. Who was this strange young man with his older brother’s face?  
By the time Al finally got home that evening, it was late. He’d communed with Sam’s grave for a very long time, crying and laughing and talking to his lover. And was left feeling a quiet happiness. Sam had known him better than anyone. In some ways, even better than Ed. And Sam had known all along how Al had felt about his brother. And now, knowing that Ed had changed, had learned from Sam before that young man died, and knowing that Ed understood how Al felt about Sam, Al was sure that Sam would be happy for him. Sam would not have wanted him to mourn forever. Would have wanted him to be happy.  
“I… I wish you were still here, Sam,” Al had said tearfully. “But you’re not. I hope your really still close by, like you said when you died. Are you happy for me Sam?” And he knew, in the soft wind that rustled his honey blond hair that Sam was.  
Ed was home, the table set, savory smells in the air. He was standing at the stove, idly stirring a bubbling pot, as he studied a great book, glasses perched on his nose. He smiled at Al as his younger brother hung his keys on the pegboard by the door. Snapping the book shut, he lightly tossed it to the table and hastened to snatch his glasses off.  
But Al was there first, taking them off for him. He turned the fire off under the pot, then commandeered his brother’s body for a few moments, kissing and nipping and nibbling.  
“Oh, Al…” Ed moaned softly.  
“I love you, Niisan. And now, I’m not afraid anymore either.”  
***  
The rest of the week passed in a haze of happiness for Al. Every day, Ed took him someplace different for lunch. Ed kissed him, sometimes quite passionately, and didn’t care who saw. On Friday, he went to Ed’s office to pick him up, and Ed kissed him in the way he usually reserved for when they were in bed, right in front of Mustang and all the military crowd. Then they went to hear a musical group that Ed remembered that Al had liked when he was still armor. He got them front row seats and a back stage pass. Al was almost in tears. Ed had changed so much.

Saturday afternoon, after a lazy morning of lovemaking in bed, Al wandered into the kitchen and found Ed packing the picnic basket again. “Where are we going today?” He asked lazily.

But Ed wouldn’t say. But soon, he found out where, and began to cry. Ed drove Al’s car to the cemetery, laid the blanket out next to Sam’s grave, and proceed to have lunch with his brother right there. He even included a plate, with a little of everything they brought, and put it in front of the headstone.

“He’s a part of your life, Al,” Ed told him softly. “I know you still love him. And that’s a good thing. He was a fine man. Just because he’s gone, it doesn’t mean he’s still not a part of your life.” 

Al sobbed quietly on his brother’s shoulder. And he began to talk about Sam. He told his brother everything about him, and saw in his brother’s eyes that it was okay. Ed actually wanted to know, and didn’t mind the part of Al’s heart that now belonged to Sam. And Al felt something unlock, deep down inside, and felt completely free, for the first time in his life. 

***

On Monday, Ed went back to work late, and so sore he could barely walk. Al had been so passionate the entire weekend, which didn’t end until Ed stumbled out the door a few minutes ago, wrung out and feeling as if he’d died and gone to heaven. He waved cheerfully to Sgt Fuller, a man he detested. His own colleagues eyed him warily. When Breda told him it looked like he was getting shorter as the years passed, Ed simply smiled dreamily and said, “That’s nice.” They stared after him dumbfounded. Mustang spent several minutes in mirthful convulsions.

By midmorning, Ed was starting to come down from his post-sexual high. During a break, Sgt Fuller asked if he was free for lunch. Still a little warm and fuzzy, he vaguely remembered that he disliked the guy for some reason, and politely declined, citing his brother’s arrival. This made Fuller brighten, strangely enough, and the irksomely tall and nauseatingly handsome man finally went away.

Fifteen minutes into lunch, and Ed was icily furious. Al arrived, right on the dot, with a gaily-wrapped package. He waved to Sgt. Bloch, who had guard duty today, they high fived each other in passing. The first person Al ran into once he entered the building was Fuller. Knowing the past antagonism between the man and Ed, he was surprised when Fuller waylaid him and chatted him up. Al courteously responded and the man kept up a steady and annoying monologue the whole way to Ed’s office. 

Ed flew up from his furious last minute paperwork, smiling to see Al walk in. The smile turned into a frown when Al tried to close the door behind him, and Fuller pushed his way in anyway. Surprised, Al fell back a step. Ed felt as stirring of anger. Were Fuller’s eyes shining as he looked at Al? Surely not. Unceremoniously pushing Fuller back with barely civil words, he shut and locked the door almost in Fuller’s face.

“Whew,” Al said devoutly. “Does that man ever shut up?” Instantly dismissing the man, Al snatched his brother into his arms, the package cool and flat against his back, and kissed Ed feverishly. “Mmmm… Oh, Niisan… This weekend was so wonderful. I love you so much!”

Ed fell back against the wall, automail hand gripping Al’s back, warm hand tangled in his brother’s hair, drinking in each and ever kiss as if it had been years since that morning rather than a few hours. Only when Ed’s stomach growled loudly did they break apart, chuckling softly. 

When Ed grabbed Al’s hand, the younger Elric quickly deposited the package on Ed’s desk and let himself be towed out the door. Only to find Fuller loitering around a few feet down the hall.

“Oh, Sgt. Fuller,” Al said, covering his dismay admirably.

“Call me Jack, Alphonse,” Fuller said amiably. “You know, Fullmetal, you must be very proud of your brother.”

“Quite.” Ed was striving for discouragement, but the man wasn’t listening.

Fuller followed them all the way to the cafeteria, keeping up a steady stream of nonsense. Ed and Al shot amused and aggravated glances at each other. They bolted down their food hoping to get rid of him, but he was unshakable.

Finally, Ed had enough. “Look, Fuller,” he said with heat in his voice. “Goodbye. I’d like to be able to talk to my brother, if you don’t mind.”

For a moment, Ed though he saw a flash of rage in the man’s brown eyes, but it was gone so quickly, he had to wonder if he’d imagined it.

“I’m sorry, Fullmetal,” he said smoothly. “Well, I’ll see you later. Alphonse, it was a pleasure to see you again.” And Fuller walked away, whistling aimlessly.

Finally, they were able to breathe freely, and they walked back to Ed’s office. 

“Dammit,” Ed swore softly, checking his pocket watch. “That jackass! Lunch is over now. Fucking shithead.” Al had to chuckle. Ed had been trying so hard to curb his foul language around him, but had slipped up big time. Despite the dearth of time, Ed pulled Al into his office, closed the door, and pressed his brother up against it. He kissed him, hot and wild and passionate, hands moving heatedly over his little brother’s body. “Until tonight, sweetheart,” he whispered huskily when their lips parted moistly. 

“Let’s stay home tonight, Niisan,” Al said softly, sliding his hands under his brother’s shirt. “This weekend definitely wasn’t long enough. I want more.” Then Al stiffened, looking over Ed’s shoulder with horrified dismay.

For one hideous moment, Ed thought Fuller was behind him.

“G… General Mustang…” Al stammered, appalled.

Ed relaxed. Mustang already knew their secret. He grinned cheekily over his shoulder. “What, come to visit the peons?”

“But of course,” Mustang said urbanely.

“Well, hold on a moment.” Ed turned back to Al and kissed him tenderly. “I’ll see you tonight.” He reluctantly let Al go.

“Okay,” Al said meekly. He never felt comfortable around Ed’s superior anymore. Not since he called him long ago, looking for Ed. IT was embarrassing that the man had been a witness to Al’s unwanted, unwelcome and unrequited love for Ed. He ran from the room as if all the hounds of hell were after him.

Mustang watched Al’s hasty exit with regret. Since Faldora, he’d felt Al’s unease around him, and it saddened him. He felt very parental about the Elrics, especially Al. He loved the boy like a son. It hurt to know the boy wouldn’t look him in they eye anymore and left as quickly as possible whenever he was around.

Ed sighed and wished for the millionth time that he’d handled Al differently back then. Even now the fruits of his misdeeds were ripening. It was his fault that such a wide gulf existed between Al and Mustang. Once Al had been very fond of the man. Now he couldn’t bear to be around him.

“It will all work out in the end, Ed,” Mustang said softly. “One way or another.”

“Yeah,” But Ed still felt guilt. “What can I do for you, Roy?”

“I came to pick up the Dormer report. What’s this?”

Ed absently picked up the appropriate file from the mess on his desk, then looked at what Mustang was holding. “Oh, Al brought that. I haven’t looked at it yet.”

Mustang handed it over, and Ed tore the wrapper off. And squeaked. “Hamptons Theorems on Systemic Alchemy. I’ve been dying for this book for years!”

Mustang tucked the folder under his arm. “Don’t you think you should catch your brother before he leaves and thank him properly?”

Ed grinned.

***

Al hurried down the hall, mortified that Mustang had witnessed him and Ed all over each other. That kiss had been just shy of outright lovemaking. He was so wrapped up in embarrassment that he ran smack into someone. Strong hands gripped his upper arms, and Al looked up dazed, then groaned mentally. “Oh, hello, Sgt Fuller. I’m sorry. I’m afraid I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

“That’s quite alright, Alphonse,” Fuller said in a silky voice, releasing one arm and steering him down the hall with the other. “And please, call me Jack.”

“Ummm… alright, Jack.” Al realized that the man was taking him deeper into the warren like building. “Ah, I’m leaving. We’re going the wrong way.”

“No, we’re not. I want to show you something.” 

Something set off alarms in Al’s head. He suddenly jerked his arm free. “No thank you. I have to get back to work. Perhaps another time.”

“Oh, very well. I can show you here.” He suddenly pulled Al into his arms. “I can’t stop thinking about you. How you feel. How you taste. You are so beautiful.”

Al was so stunned by this unexpected turn of events, that he let himself be pulled into Fuller’s sloppy, open mouthed kiss. But then he turned his head. “Gah! Let me go!” The feel of Fuller’s wet mouth sliding across his cheek disgusted him. Already the man was panting and wretchedly hard against Al’s belly. “I said, Let. Me. Go.” He grabbed Fuller’s hand, reaching between Al’s legs, twisted it, and spun the man around hard. 

Though a hardened warrior, Fuller was not expecting such a move from the sweet natured, angelic faced young man he sought to seduce. He found himself slammed face first into the wall, his arm twisted behind him painfully. “You have spirit, my sweet. I like that.” Oh, he couldn’t wait to get Al alone for real and play all the little games he’d been dreaming about.

“I couldn’t give a shit about what you do or do not like, Sgt. Fuller. But let me say this to you, and I’ll only say it once. I’m not interested in you or your perverted games. I am already spoken for. VERY spoken for. Touch me again, and you will regret the day you were born. Do we have an understanding?” Al’s voice was as cold as ice. He shoved Fuller’s arm higher with every word. It was Nick all over again, and he felt sick.

“ACK. Yeah, yeah, Alphonse. I hear you. I’m sorry.” Fuller grunted in pain.

Al released him so abruptly the man almost fell. “You disgust me.” And he turned to walk away. And found himself face to face with a coldly enraged Fullmetal Alchemist. “Niisan!”

“You handled that well, Al,” Ed said with deceptive softness. “May I?”

Al chewed his lip. “Only if it won’t get you into trouble, Niisan. He’s not worth it.”

“It won’t.” Mustang’s voice was almost as cold and furious as Ed’s, and Al jumped. He had not even noticed Mustang. “Just don’t kill him, Ed. I don’t feel like having to deal with all the paperwork a slain soldier would entail.”

“Heh,” Ed grinned, and cracked his living knuckles in his automail hand. “Mustang, you have my word on it. Take Al back to my office, would you? This will only take a moment.”

Though Al was loathe to go anywhere with Mustang, he certainly didn’t want to watch his brother beat Fuller down. Though the man deserved it, and Al certainly wouldn’t be so softhearted again, he was still soft hearted enough not to want to watch. He left with Mustang quietly.

***

True to his word, Ed showed back up at the office in a little under half an hour. The knuckles of his living hand were scraped and raw, and blood had soaked into the fine grooves of his metal hand. He was smiling as if he’d just come from some delightful event. Quickly washing his hands, he turned to Al and drew him gently into his arms. “Are you alright, sweetheart?” He searched Al’s eyes closely.

Al gave him a faint smile, trying to still the trembling of his lips. “Yes, Niisan, I’m fine.” He was relieved that Mustang was looking away. 

Suddenly Ed frowned. “Yeah, and that’s the problem.”

“Huh?”

“You are fine. Too fine. Everyone wants you. It’s driving me crazy. You’re mine, dammit.”

Al really didn’t feel the moment was appropriate for such a joke, but looking at Ed’s still burning eyes, he realized that his brother was completely in earnest, and blushed. Ed thought he was too fine? That warmed him to the cockles of his heart. Of course, he would never come even close to Ed’s drop dead gorgeousness, but it was so pleasant to find that Ed liked how he looked very much.

“Fullmetal. I think you should take your brother home. Take the rest of the day off. I’ll call Al’s work and clear it with Mr. Fossen.”

“No, sir, that is quite alright. I am more than capable of returning to work. I’m not….” Al’s words were cut off when Ed suddenly burrowed into him, and he felt hot wetness on his neck. Ed… was crying? “Niisan?” 

“I should… have killed that bastard. He ever even looks somewhere in your vicinity and I will kill him. I will not… I can’t…” And Ed couldn’t go on. He was remembering Nick, and a dying Sam. He held his brother tighter and shivered all over.

“Perhaps you are, Alphonse, but it’s evident Edward’s not. Take him home. Put his mind to rest.”

And Al couldn’t argue with that.

***

Al had no more gotten the door shut behind them at home, when Ed was all over him. He’d clung to Al fiercely in the car, but now he was completely out of control. He was kissing and fondling Al heatedly, moaning incoherently as he dragged his brother to the floor and began to tear off his clothes. “You’re mine, dammit. Mine. I’ll kill the next bastard that thinks he can have his way with you. I’ll kill them all. I’ll…” then he was moaning, sliding deeply into his brother’s body.

Al gasped and shuddered at the sudden intense pleasure. There was nothing like the feel of Ed sliding back and forth within him. It was exquisite. And Ed’s frantic passion was so heady, so sudden, that Al’s back arched hard. “N… Niisan…” he whimpered, feeling a heat explode deep inside his body as Ed gave one last convulsive thrust and came hotly.

“A… Al… I… I love you….” And Ed collapsed on his body, panting and dizzy, kissing his brother weakly as Al reached his peak as well.

***

Ed was unusually quiet the rest of the day. Every time Al looked up from what he was doing, it was to find his brother staring at him moodily. Several times, he’d been surprised when Ed jumped him, making wild and passionate love to him wherever they happened to be. Al was going to have to replace their big ceramic mixing bowl, because it was thrown to the floor and dashed to a million pieces on the kitchen’s tile floor when Ed shoved it out of the way to press Al onto the kitchen table. Ed was still young, and they were both very sexually active now, but this went beyond anything else. Al was sore all over before dinner. Not that he minded of course. There was nothing better than to be made love to by Ed. And Ed was even more aggressive today than ever before. 

But then Ed locked himself in the basement for about an hour, and when he came back up, he seemed somehow more peaceful, as if he’d come to terms with something. Oh, he still watched Al unceasingly, but the frantic urgency had been replaced with a heartfelt tenderness. After dinner, Ed whirled them both through cleaning up so quickly Al was amazed. Then he took his brother’s hand and led him outside onto the porch. The sun was just starting to set. 

“It’s so beautiful,” Al sighed, watching the sky slowly turn colors.

“Yeah, beautiful,” Ed said devoutly, and he wasn’t looking at the sky.

Just when the colors were at their peak, Ed led Al down the steps and into the yard, where they overlooked the valley, turning russet and gold in the dying light.

“Al,” Ed said, his voice grave. “I Love you. I’ll always love you. I’ll go to my grave in love with you. And whatever comes after that, if anything does, I’ll still love you. No matter what.”

“Why… why… Niisan…” Al’s eyes filled with happy tears at Ed’s strange romantic fit. It was so unlike him.

“I only want you, Al. Just you. I’ll never want anyone else. I want to live with you, and love you, until the end of time. Are you okay with that?”

“Yes,” Al said faintly, feeling dizzy. Ed was so… intense. He was actually poetic, but the words came from his brother’s lips unrehearsed, and utterly sincere. 

“Will you marry me?” For the first time, Ed looked away, his blush almost lost in the gathering darkness. Twilight was passing quickly, and Al hadn’t even noticed. “I know… I know you’re my brother, and we’re both guys, and that sort of thing just isn’t done, but I don’t care. I love you. I want you. Forever. And I don’t care anymore who knows. It doesn’t matter to me if they like it or not. If they have anything to say about it, they can take it up with me. Will… will… Al…” Ed lifted a trembling hand, opening his fingers palm up to reveal two matching silvery blue bands.

Al recognized the metal in a heartbeat. It was part of the armor that had been his body for so long. Armor that now resided in their basement. This must be what Ed had been doing down there. Making wedding rings in hope. He burst into wild tears, wrapping his hand around his brother’s and closing both around the rings, and caught his brother in his other arm. “Niisan. Yes. God yes. I’ll marry you. I love you. I love you. Yes. Forever.”

Ed gave a relieved husky laugh. The irony of the moment was not lost on him; Ed eloquent and romantic, while Al stammered and stuttered as if he couldn’t find the right words. “Quick, before the light is completely gone…” 

The stood facing each other, so close they could have been making love. Ed slipped a ring onto the proper finger of Al’s hand. “I love you, Al. I want you to be mine, forever.”

Sniffing endearingly, Al slipped its twin on Ed’s hand. “As I love you, Niisan. Together, forever.”

Catching each other tightly, they kissed, long and slow and deep. And they made love there, a slow unhurried gentle passion, under the waxing moon, and when they came, it was a languorous unfolding of hearts and minds and bodies, and they whispered each other’s names together.

The next day, Al called his boss, asked for, and received a weeks leave of absence. While Ed went to work for about an hour, he readied the house for a short vacancy, and packed a bag for each of them. 

Ed walked into Mustang’s office, and Roy smiled to see how relaxed Ed looked. Considering the events of yesterday, he was rather surprised. Ed tended to hold onto ill temper for days. 

“I’ve put Pvt. Fuller in for a transfer. He has no choice of course. I was thinking the northern climes might cool his unwelcome ardor. When he gets out of the hospital, of course.”

Ed grinned wolfishly to hear about the man’s demotions and punishment. He fumbled with the stack of papers in his hands, swearing softly as his gloves slid across the slick papers.

“Take them off, Ed. You don’t need them anymore. And what’s all this?” Mustang asked.

Tucking the thick sheaf under his arms, Ed took off the offending gloves. “Heh, you’re right. I guess old habits die hard. And this is all the paperwork due for the next week.”

“I see. Any reason for the rush?”

“Yeah, actually. I was hoping to talk you into a leave of absence for a week.” He laid the folders on Mustang’s desk.

Before he could withdraw his hand, Mustang grabbed his wrist. Turning the boy’s hand slowly, he examined the ring. “Very nice. From Al’s armor, I presume.”

“Yeah,” Ed said shortly, ready for anything that might cross his superiors lips. 

“Very nice indeed. I take it Al has one too?”

“Yeah.” Ed’s voice got even more clipped.

“Good.” He smiled. “Take a week. Or would you rather have a month? A month is the usual time for a honeymoon.”

Ed smiled softly in relief. He hadn’t realized how much he’d feared Mustang’s reaction. They had become so close. “No, Al’s boss can’t spare him for a whole month. A week will be plenty.”

When Mustang gently released Ed’s hand, the boy suddenly lunged forward and hugged Mustang tight. “Thank you,” he whispered softly.

Mustang smiled tenderly and stroked Ed’s bright hair. How he loved his boys. If they wanted to be together, fine. He would not stand in their way. And he knew Ed wasn’t just thanking him for agreeing to a leave of absence, but for everything.

“You’re welcome, Ed. You… you know I love you both, don’t you? I think of you like sons.”

Ed sniffed into Mustang’s shoulder. “Yeah, I know. And Al will come around too, I know it.” He let go of Mustang self-consciously. “See you in a week… Roy…”   
And he whirled and ran out of the room, leaving Mustang staring after him with eyes suspiciously blurred with happiness.

-Owari-


End file.
